His Little Mermaid
by HungryForMore
Summary: Peeta is out at sea and gets shipwrecked...he never expected the stories of mermaids to be true until he meets Katniss. Set in the late 1700s.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic…um I hope you enjoy and please review! This story takes place in the late 1700s. I thought this might be an interesting story, with Peeta as a navy sailor, and Katniss as a mermaid. The story will alternate between Peeta and Katniss's POV.**

_**Peeta's POV**_

The blue clear water sooths me as I stare out into the horizon. For me, the ocean is everything to me; it relaxes me, and keeps my mind off other things. Life for me was rough; I had a loving father but a cold mother. She never showed any sign of affection, not a hug, kiss, or even a smile. She always told me I was worthless and that I didn't deserve her love. We owned a bakery, so whenever I did something wrong, such as putting too much of an ingredient into the dough, or displeased a costumer, she would give me a beating. I would then walk to school the next day with my peers and the teacher questioning my appearance.

We weren't poor, yet we weren't rich, we were right in between. As much as I loved working in the bakery, with the rich smell of cheese buns in the air, I had to leave. I couldn't take my mother anymore, which is why I joined the US Navy at age 17. My brothers themselves left the nest and started their own families. I had to leave too.

I've been assigned to cook in a ship of 20 men, myself included. Besides baking, cooking is the next best skill I'm good at. Cooking was challenging at first, with the boat rocking back and forth, but as the months dragged on, I became used to it. My crewmates say I'm the best cook they've ever had. I met some interesting people throughout the months, such as Thresh, Beetee, Cato, and Captain Haymitch. Thresh is around my age, very quiet, but I just bring the talk out of him, and Beetee is around his mid 40s, and always seems to come up with the best advice when I need him most, and is handy with with a gun. Cato is my age and is a bit of a hell raiser. He's alright, but I make sure not to spend too much time around him. Then there is Captain Haymitch who is in his mid 40s. He is always drunk, and I always wonder how on earth he got the job of Captain. Other than that, he is alright, being sarcastic all the time. We get along well.

And so here we are, on our fourth trip patrolling the seas against pirates and foreign warships. Every now and then we would get a little action, like a pirate ship terrorizing a merchant ship. But other than that, life on the ship is pretty peaceful.

One evening, as we unwound and drank a few cups of booze, Haymitch and Beetee told us stories about mythical sea creatures such as giant squids, sea serpents, sirens, and mermaids. Mermaids were discussed in particular.

"Lads, do you believe in mermaids?" asked Haymitch.

"You telling me there's mermaids? And they say God exists," replies Cato.

"Mermaids are…quite a specimen. Angels of the sea, they are," says Beetee.

"I've seen one myself, with long silky hair and skin as soft as a baby. Beautiful yet deadly. They seduce men for dinner with their bodies and their sweet voices. Their singing is enchanting; you can't get your mind off of it. Even now, years later, I cannot keep my mind off of how bewitching their singing is," says Haymitch.

"You've actually…seen a mermaid up close?'' I ask, intrigued by this.

"Yes…I was your age lad, we were chasing some pirates when we came across this rocky bay on a lone island…and that's when we heard them. You always hear them first, and then they appear, dragging themselves into the boat, telling you they will give you the best time of your life. And once you're about to kiss them, they drag you out of the ship and into the depths of the sea, eating you alive. All of my fellow crewmates died that day, I was the only one left alive. I escaped to land where the next few days I was rescued by a merchant ship passing by. Luck was on my side that day."

I could not believe Haymitch's story, considering how drunk he is all the time. But that didn't keep me from wondering…

"Boy would I love to have my hands on such a beauty, I like a challenge!" says Cato.

"No you wouldn't Cato; they will kill you once you get your hands on one!" says Beetee.

We all say good night to each other and we retreat to our quarters to get a good night's rest. As I drift off into a peaceful slumber, it never occurred to me that soon this tranquil life on the sea would soon come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo I'm really grateful for the reviews. THANK YOU! Well here we go! :D**

_**Katniss' POV **_

I wake up with the first few rays of sunlight. I have been sleeping on the rocks again, something which I am not supposed to do. Often times I go off exploring the island nearby, slowly crawling my way towards the jungle. I crawl, because I can barely walk. Walking on the sand is extremely difficult, but once I reach the solid surface of the jungle, and I am able to walk. I can't walk without tripping on a root or something, and I often find myself hanging on to a vine or a tree to help me. My goal is that someday I'll be able to run. I often do this early in the mornings or late in the evenings, since the afternoon sun is too strong on my skin, it quickly dries up, and so staying on land too long might kill me.

Going into land is forbidden for us, since that is where humans dwell, and we know that humans are absolutely the most despised in the entire natural world. I shudder at the thought of those awful creatures. I absolutely hate them. They suck the earth dry of life. Oftentimes I've heard from Gale that other kingdoms had to suffer a shortage of fish because of the humans overfishing. Also if humans, especially the males, were to encounter a female of our kind, they would immediately go after her. Their males are the sickest of the human race. They think of nothing but mating…their minds are so twisted that even their females complain about them. I think of their females…though not as noble as us, they at least, I can relate to. If I ever come face to face to a human female, I could never kill it.

If humans were to ever come into our territory, we would dispose of them immediately. We hunt them by singing first, and then we would climb up their ships and seduce them with our bodies. We would ask them to kiss us, and once they are close enough to us, then we drag their bodies out of the ship and into the water where we eat them. I've been to plenty of these hunts before, but I would never sing along with my sisters. Singing only brought me painful memories of my father, since he was the best singer of the entire kingdom. He sung so beautifully that it calms the raging seas. That's how he attracted my mother. Besides hunting humans, we sing to attract mates, which is another reason I don't sing in public. I don't want such a relationship, and I don't want any children. After my father died, my mother, in a way, died too. Though not physically. But she never paid any attention to us and always laid somewhere, staring at nothing in particular, with no emotion on her face. So I had to take my parent's place and provide for my sister Prim and I. I decided from that moment on to never mate because I don't want to suffer the same fate my mother faced.

I notice someone sticking out from the water and I realize its Gale, my best friend, so I slip into the water. My legs, upon touching the water, suddenly bind together and transform into a fish tail. I swim to the ocean floor where Gale meets up with me, not looking very pleased.

"Katniss…why are you on land again? Do you realize how dangerous it is up there? There could be humans roaming around up there!" Gale says, with a concerned look on his face.

"Gale, it's perfectly safe up there. If there were humans up there then I would see a camp up there since they always like living near the water." And it's true. Humans know as well as we do that the sea is a hotspot for food. Life is abundant here. And I've been to the island so many times that I've never encountered one here and their ships rarely enter our territory.

"You know I don't like you going up there…"

"Gale please, I can take care of myself."

"Just…be careful…please."

Gale and I decide to start the day with hunting. We come across a school of fish, and spear a few. Then we head to a reef where we gather some clams. We then gather some sea grass and kelp. We stop from what we were doing and sit on a bed of grass while we eat some of the catch we caught.

Gale and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. Our fathers died from the same fate, they were killed by humans which apparently were hunting for us. Our fathers went with a hunting party which only consisted of males. It's always been like that, the males go off into faraway foreign seas in search of delicacies not found here. The females always stay behind to care for the young and defend our territory. Oftentimes, when our men go off into unknown seas, they face unknown dangers. That is also why only the males go, since they are the strongest of our kind. Our fathers, though, were overwhelmed by these humans because there was so many of them. The humans had not just one ship, but several, and they came well prepared to hunt our men. They came with nets and spears, and caught a couple of our men, including our fathers. When the survivors returned, they told us that they hunted our men for their flesh…to eat. Everyone was appalled by this…but we've heard rumors that humans would hunt us because apparently our flesh gives them immortality. Well when it comes to the males anyway, they hunt the females to mate. Since both our fathers died, Gale and I had to start hunting at an early age, and that's how we became close.

As Gale and I finish eating, Gale looks at me in the eyes and then stares out into the distance.

"You know…it's that time of the year again." He says

"Huh...oh…" I reply

"We could do it you know…"

Is he seriously considering what I think he's considering? He knows me better than anyone else in the sea and should know that I will never be interested in getting a mate.

"Gale…no. Why are you asking me this? You know that I can't…I have to take care of Prim and my mother. I don't want to face the same fate as my mother, and besides…I don't even see you that way. You're my best friend, I practically see you as a brother."

"I'm sorry it's just that since we are close…I mean..." he stops talking and we stay silent for a while.

"I heard a ship is entering our waters soon…though we don't have to hunt it down since a storm is arriving soon." He says, changing the subject.

"Does everyone know?" I ask.

"Catnip, you're the last to know since you are always at the island. Might as well be a human huh?" he jokes.

"Haha, very funny Gale."

"Humans...they always seem to lose their sanity when drinking that strange water. They can't even walk right!" says Gale.

"Pssh like the way I walk when I'm on the island." I say.

"They can barely stand up! I wonder why they would even drink that."

"Because they are stupid."

"Yeah…"

One of the things that helped us get really close was our hate for humans. They killed our fathers. Oftentimes Gale would go off on a rant about them, saying how they are the most despicable and vilest creatures on Earth and that they don't deserve to live. I would just float there and listen.

"When is the storm coming?" I ask.

"Tonight"

I think of this as the perfect opportunity to sing at the little rocky cove where I slept last night…since no one will be around to hear me, everyone will be snuggling in their homes, not from the storm, but from the humans. No one will bother to hunt them down tonight; the storm will do the job for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Peeta's POV**_

I stare out into the vast blue sea. I could never get used to such a breathtaking view. I look into the clear water and try to see what is in there. I see schools of fish with all the colors of the rainbow, a stunning coral reef, and dolphins racing each other. As I stare into the water I can barely make out an unusual shape, it looks like a person, with a tail that resembles a fish. I blink and the figure is gone. I shake my head. It's just my imagination. I spend too much time staring at the water. I can see the sun starting to set though. As it sets, the water changes into a light orange shade, my favorite color. When the sun sets, I feel a hand tap my shoulder and I turn around to see Cato grinning. I give him a small smile.

"Peeta, my buddy! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks"

"Hehe no problem. Tonight is going to be one hell of a night!"

I smile. Today is my 18th birthday. I look forward to tonight. Back at home, I was never thrown a party. My father would congratulate me, but my mother never bothered. In fact, she never acknowledged me for anything. It was as if I never existed. If there is one thing I promised to never do to my future children is to ignore them. In fact, I will love them with every inch of my soul. I will never be like my mother.

Tonight, Cato brings a huge barrel of liquor onto the main deck where we celebrate. We eat and drink and sing merrily late into the night. As we drink, I see Beetee stare worriedly into the distance. He seems to be the only one besides myself who has somehow managed to stay somewhat sober.

"What's wrong Beetee?"

"I just realized…no one's steering the ship…"

My eyes widen when I realize what is going on. I look into the direction Beetee was facing, and I can see the small shape of an island ahead. I alert everyone to the news, but no one pays attention. They are too caught up in their drinking, singing and dancing to notice anything. As the ships approaches the island, the fog appears and I see the rocky coast that surrounds the island. And soon enough, I hear something, a voice singing, very faintly because it's so far away.

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

As the ship approaches land, I can hear the singing better and it goes on and on...my heart is captivated by the voice...so beautiful, so enticing, so angelic, and so inviting, it warms me to my core. The sea around the island has calmed down considerably until the water is as still as glass. Everyone in the ship stops what they are doing and look in the direction of the source of the singing. It continues…

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'"_

Some of the men panic and I don't understand why they are so afraid until I remember about Haymitch's talk of mermaids a few nights ago and his remarks about their singing…"They seduce men for dinner with their bodies and their sweet voices. Their singing is enchanting; you can't get your mind off of it." "You always hear them first…"

I start to panic too, and I turn my head towards Haymitch, who clearly looks horrified. He orders us to start steering the ship away from the island, but as terrified as we are, we don't move in our place, because everyone found the voice to be so captivating. Haymitch starts to scream at us to snap out of it, but everyone is frozen in place. The voice keeps singing…

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Haymitch continues scream, but no one listens. He grows more and more agitated by the second…

"SHIT GUYS SNAP OUT OF IT, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T."

But we continued to ignore him. Beetee, who appears calm, as if he is under some spell says, "Huh…this one is singing solo, they usually sing in groups…"

The song finishes its final verse…

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE OR THEY'LL-"Haymitch is cut off by the sudden sound of the sea coming back to life. The sea begins to rage in anger and our ship is slammed from multiple sides. Everyone on the boat frantically gets to work to control the ship, but it is too late. The ship slams head on to a couple of large rocks, completely destroying it. The ship is now reduced to chunks of wood and I frantically swim to the nearest one, holding on to it for dear life. My body slams against the rocks and the ship's debris, and as the current takes me closer to land. I pass out as the waves drag my body like a ragdoll.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will alternate between Katniss & Peeta's POV. **

_**Katniss' POV**_

I open my eyes as I lie on my bed of sea grass in my underwater cave. My people live in a large underwater cavern, with many small caves within. I turn my head and see my sister Prim and my mother sleeping together, holding each other. My little sister Prim is 12 years old and has silky blonde hair and sea blue eyes. My mother is the same way but the years of depression have taken its toll on her face. Still though, I look nothing like them. Instead, I look just like my father, whom has dark brown hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. As I lie there, I reflect how my mother has been in better spirits lately, instead of her usual depressed mood. It looks like she is finally moving on from that terrible loss many years ago. I rise and grab my spear so I can start the day hunting. Unfortunately, Gale is not here today, and won't be for a few weeks since he left on a hunting journey along with a couple of our best hunters. I leave the cavern and enter the colorful coral reef. Everywhere I turn I see sea creatures of every kind, of every color, and I smile as I see a pod of dolphins pass by. One young dolphin, upon seeing me, swims toward me squealing joyfully. I take my hand out and pet it, feeding it a small fish I caught last night. I saved this dolphin from sharks a few years ago, it was just a calf, and somehow lost its mother. The dolphin reminded me of myself, as I was abandoned by my mother too, and had to survive the cruel seas on my own. Prim named the creature Echo since dolphins have sophisticated hearing.

The creature decides to join my hunt, and we spend an hour hunting our breakfast. I stop hunting to eat some of my catch and I swim towards the island, as I usually do every morning, with the dolphin following me close behind. As I near the shore, Echo suddenly rushes towards the island. I look around my surroundings in fear, thinking there might be some shark lurking nearby. I don't see any predators swimming around, so I follow Echo. At the base of the island, I see Echo swimming on the shallow water above. I assume it is just the seagulls Echo is chasing, but as soon as I poke my head out of the water, my eyes widen and my breath hitches at the sight of something I never expected to see…

…a human.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I wake up to the sight of the clear blue sky above me. I wonder if I am dead… am I in heaven now? Is this what heaven looks like? I turn my head, and notice white sand all around me. Seconds pass by and I finally notice where I am…I'm lying on a beach... how did I get here? I struggle to remember for what seemed like a minute and then I remember what happened last night…it was my 18th birthday…we were drinking, singing, dancing, and laughing until…until…I heard her voice…her sweet angelic voice, so innocent, so pure, yet slightly seductive…and then she stopped singing and the waves turned chaotic…ship crashes…next thing I know I'm lying here on the soft white sand.

I pull my chest up and I see the blinding blue water…everything looks so bright that it hurts my eyes. As they adjust to the light here, I see something sliding across the shallow water and disappear into the sea. A dolphin. Heh.

I observe my surroundings, in front of me there is a vast ocean with a few rocks in view, behind me there is a lush green jungle, and to my right and left there are rocks everywhere, it seems like the entire shore of the island is like this except for the sandy beach which extends about a half mile across. The water appears to remain shallow for a quarter of a mile.

I take off my shirt and check my body for any injuries and sure enough I see one, a deep cut on my left leg. It's bleeding, but not as much as I expected. The blood must have dried up a bit. Move my leg a little, and the pain causes me to groan. Well, walking is out of the question. How am I going to treat this? Maybe I can find something in the jungle that can ease the pain. Beetee told me of a few tropical plants that I could use…my thoughts go towards my crew…Haymitch, Beetee, Cato…did they survive? Did anyone survive? I feel my tears start to well up. Am I the only one? If I am, then I don't think I can take it anymore. I look down at the cut in my leg and I realize that I will soon be joining them. I know I won't last long here, maybe a few days if I'm lucky. I'm never going to see my family again, my father, my brothers, my mother…well I'm pleased about that part. I never get to see my awful mother again. The abuse she's put on me for many years…never to happen again.

My thoughts go straight towards the enchanting voice I heard last night. Shit. Haymitch was right. Mermaids do exist after all. I tremble in fear since now I'm positive I am going to die soon. I sigh and I look for shade. The jungle seems to be my best option for shade and for protection against those monsters. I just hope they can't walk on land. I slowly scoot my body through the sand. It took me a while since it was so difficult but I finally make it. As soon as I reach the edge of the jungle, I lie down and fall into a sleep that I might never wake up from.

_**Katniss' POV**_

As soon as I see the human, I swim towards the nearest rock and observe it from afar. He appears to have just woken up, so I take a good look at him and I feel my cheeks start to heat up. He is so…attractive…he's gorgeous actually. He has messy blonde hair, and the bluest pair of eyes. Sea blue. His eyes…so alluring, so innocent, so radiant, so captivating. He has a handsome face, with a strong jaw line, tender lips, and fair skin. Is he even human? How can such a vicious evil animal be so breathtaking, so beautiful? Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? He takes his shirt off and my heart skips a beat...he has such a toned chest, strong arms…I can imagine those arms grabbing my wrists, those lips kissing me softly as he gently…

…what the hell am I _thinking!_ He's a _human_! A monster! A vile creature! His people have done unspeakable crimes against my people. I immediately think of my father...how he died…the savages that killed him…those horrific creatures deserve to die. What happened last night, those wicked humans on that ship, they had it coming! I smirk thinking I finally had my revenge, but it disappears when I see the man observing his leg…is he wounded? He attempts to move it, but it only causes him the intense pain shown on his face. I feel guilty. I have done this to him. As I sang on those rocks, I lured them to their deaths. If I hadn't sang, then the storm would perhaps lead them away from the island…shit. I've never felt so guilty in my life. Because when I stare into those crystal blue eyes I know that it's me, who deserves to be punished for the terrible crime I committed.

No Katniss, don't think that way. He deserves this. But his eyes. Look at him...he doesn't deserve this. I don't know what to think. But I do know one thing, he isn't going to last very long on that island. He is going to die, in a few days, if he's lucky. So what? Let him die. But then again if I do, I might never forgive myself. Maybe I can help him. My mother one of our best healers…no I can't bring her into this. Who knows how she'll react. Who knows how anyone will react. Humans are the most hated beings on the face of this Earth. No one must know that I intend on helping him. But I do know she has a lot of medicine stored...and I know exactly where, it's stored on a rocky islet. Whenever someone is injured, she takes them to that islet so the water won't dilute the creams and gels she uses to treat their wounds. She stores these gels in clam shells that are glued tight by tar.

But first, I have to wait until he falls back to sleep. I have to; I can't just go up to him, who knows what might happen. His advantage is his strength; his arms can easily overpower me. He might rape me, or even kill me. But then again, he's wounded, appears to carry no weapons, and after all he's been though, is too weak to even take me under his control. I do have my advantages, I have a spear, and I can walk…kind of. He can't even move his wounded leg. He can't get me.

So here are my options, I can just let him die and go home and feel guilty, or I can help him, but get attacked in the process. But I'd rather be violated than feel guilt.

As I think this through, I notice that the human has shifted its location to the edge of the jungle. _Great_. He just made my task much harder. Not only do I have to crawl a much longer distance on the burning sand, but I can't clean his wounds with the sea water. The ocean can do wonders for injuries. How am I going to use that water now? I know. Maybe I can find something that can carry the water. Yes, that's it. A jug or something. That shipwreck must of left a few useful artifacts behind.

For now, I just have to wait until he falls asleep. And he does. As soon as he's asleep, I leave my rock and head straight to searching for those supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Katniss' POV**_

I swim towards the rock where my mother heals her patients, and stores her supplies. On the rock I see different medicines hidden in small crevices in the rock. The shell's colors determine which medicine it is. I grab a white shell, and dive into the water.

As I swim towards the shipwreck, I notice someone swimming towards me. The water is slightly muggy but it appears to be one of our males and suddenly I am nervous for who it might be. I pray that it's not Gale for if he caught me near the shipwreck, let alone with the healing gel, he will ask a lot of questions. I panic as I think of the questions he might ask, and I prepare for what is soon to come. As the person nears, I can clearly see who it is, and I am relieved that it's not Gale. But I'm still not happy to know I've been caught…

"Hello Miss Everdeen. You look lovely today." he says in a flirting tone.

"Ugh Finnick, hi. What do you want?"

"Someone's angry. May I kiss your hand to make you feel better?"

"No! Please…stop!"

"Aww…you know, it's almost that time of the year again!"

"NO Finnick, I have no desire to be your mate!"

"Ouch, that hurts."

"I'm sorry I hurt your enormous fat ego."

"Aw Kat, it's okay, besides, I'm not interested in mating with you."

"You never take mating seriously anyways."

"Who said?"

"Your actions say it all."

Finnick or should I say Prince Finnick Odair, six years my senior with bronze colored hair, tan skin, and green sea eyes, is the kind of guy who doesn't take anything seriously. He is in the hearts of every girl, except mine, who desires to have the chance to mate with him. He's a huge flirt, and whenever a girl thinks she's about to be intimate with him, he rejects her. It's amusing to him, actually, and does this often because it entertains him. I can't believe how he can just blow this whole mating thing off, especially since he is the Prince, and the only way he can become King is if he finds a mate. And he doesn't have much time considering that his grandmother, Queen Coin, will die soon. He's strange, really, because whenever a girl talks to him, he doesn't pay much attention, and usually looks the other way, daydreaming. I wonder why. And he hardly ever joins the males in the long hunting trips, the last trip he's been on was five years ago, and when he returned, he never was the same. He always goes off on his own journeys, and doesn't return for several weeks. We are all used to his absences and no one ever really thinks about it.

"Oh." He replies with a grin.

"You _really_ need to find a mate, Finnick."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah but I'm not the future ruler of the kingdom!"

This seemed to shut him up, so he changes the topic.

"So Katniss, where exactly are you going with your mother's medicine?"

"It's none of your business."

"Aw, come on!"

I sigh. "Finnick if you really need to know, I'm using this to help treat a wounded dolphin I found on the beach this morning."

"Really?" he says, and the tone of his voice tells me that he knows I'm lying. I'm really bad at lying, and Finnick caught me.

"Well jeez, you didn't have to be all secretive about it!" he says.

He knows something is up, but doesn't press it any further. I'm relieved.

"Hey, are you gonna check out the shipwreck? I know we are not supposed to, but I'm curious!" he says.

"Sure"

We arrive at the shipwreck, and I see bottles littering the floor, wooden debris, and a huge metal object with the shape of a hook that I guess is the anchor, some fallen wooden debris, and a lot of objects that I can't identify. But I see something that I do recognize, and they are spread all over the sea floor…

…dead human bodies.

I try to mask my face to not show any emotion. I count the bodies. 18 total. I look at the faces of each man. Men of all types, young and old. I can't believe I did this. The boy with the blue eyes…these are his friends, and I killed them. Me. I'm the monster. Not them. I glance over to Finnick and I am shocked to see a pained expression on his face. Prince Finnick Odair, future King of our kingdom, who is supposed to lead and protect us against humans, actually takes pity upon them. Why does he have sympathy towards this scum? But then I realize as I look at the bodies again that I too sympathize with these miserable beings…because of him, the boy with the blue eyes. I hate myself now.

"They didn't have to die."

I can't believe Finnick would say such a thing! To pity humans can only lead to one thing…banishment. And he's the prince, which surprises me even more! How could he?

"Traitor" I reply.

He smiles, as if he finds this all amusing and says,

"I could say the same to you."

Wait. He knows about the human I found this morning? That I'm planning on healing him?

Before I say anything he says, "See ya around Katniss." And with that, he swam off heading towards who knows where.

What. The. Hell.

I'm scared out of my mind now…what if he knows? Will he tell everyone? Will he report this to his grandmother? But then again…he showed pity too, he's as much of a traitor as I am! If he knows…will he keep my secret?

I realize there is more to Finnick than meets the eye. Something is up with him too. And I need to know.

But first, I need to attend my human. I pick up a bottle that was on the floor, thinking this might be just what I need for holding water. I head towards the island, hoping I won't regret this.

**I just had to put Finnick in my story…:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Katniss' POV**_

I reach the island and I'm at the beach. Unfortunately, the only way I can approach the boy with the blue eyes is to crawl through the agonizing hot sand. It's almost afternoon, the worst time to cross the beach. I have to hurry up, or else the sand will burn my skin, and the sun's intense rays will dry me up. And I will be stranded there to die. Unlike humans, we aren't made to withstand living on dry land. I look around for anything that might cover me up, and I find huge batch of seaweed nearby. I grab some and tie it around my waist. I need to look decent and not give him any dirty thoughts. I leave the water and my tail transforms into legs. I take a deep breath and start my journey towards the boy.

It burns like hell. As I crawl through the hot sand, I have second thoughts. Is this really worth it? Am I going to die? Is all this pain and suffering really worth saving a _human!_ The same kind who killed my own father? But he has such blue eyes, so handsome, so kind. Something about him…he's different…somehow.

_"They didn't have to die."_ Finnick's words hit me like a tsunami. Those bodies…I killed his friends. I have to make it up to him somehow. I owe him.

I continue struggling through the sand, and then I stop. This is too much for my body to take. It's so…_hot. _Is this how I'm going to die? I feel like giving up now. I rest.

I look towards the boy and I notice that I'm close. I'm so _close._ Just a little more. _Hang on Katniss._ But I'm in so much _pain. _I _can't _do it. No. Just think of his blue eyes. Just think of him. I manage to use the little strength I have left to pull my body up upward. _Finally. _I made it. The ground is hard and cool, and I lay my exhausted body next to him.

After a few minutes go by, I get to work. I sit up and look at him. Beautiful angelic face, sandy blond hair…he is so _perfect._ He has a nice stocky build, and I can feel my face blushing. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, he's so adorable. I look down at his left leg and see the large cut. Guilt washes over me. It's much worse than I thought.

I rip his bottoms to expose the wound, and I clean it with the water I brought. I crack open the clam shell and apply the gel on his wound, rubbing it gently. The gel works instantly, fully healing his leg. I then proceed to search for any more wounds. There is a bruise on his forehead. I apply the gel to the bruise too, studying his beautiful face while I'm at it. I start humming the valley song my father taught me and apparently I see him shift a little. He starts to groan. _Shit. _His eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of the sea blue eyes I'm so hypnotized over.

He's awake. _Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

Yes he's awake and he's going to rape me, or kill me, or eat me, or do who knows what to me!

_**Peeta's POV**_

I wake up and the first thing I see is a pair of doe grey eyes staring intently into mine. Tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and a lean body, I have come face to face to an angel. Her breasts are covered by her thick locks of hair and her waist is covered by a kelp skirt. Am I in heaven? Probably, but then I remember where I am and how I got here. I see her widen her eyes, and she quickly stands up, pointing a spear at me.

I stand up too, and she points the spear closer to me.

''DON'T YOU DARE MOVE HUMAN!" she yells.

Human? Why would she call me that? Isn't that what she is too…oh. I remember the voice from last night. The voice I heard before the sea turned violent. Haymitch's story. She is a mermaid. Standing right before me. She is going to eat me. My breaths turn irregular. Shit.

She backs away, I back away too.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU MAKE ONE STEP TOWARDS ME!" yells the mermaid.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell.

We stand like that for quite a while until I notice something. I've been standing up. I look down at my leg. The cut on my leg is gone…How did it heal so quickly? It hits me…she must of healed it herself. Somehow. Maybe she has incredible healing powers. She must of, otherwise how would the wound heal so quickly? Then another thought hits me. Why did she do this for me?

"D-did you heal this?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The girl doesn't answer, and appears more scared than ever. She is shaking, like she is freezing to death despite the intense heat. Why is she so afraid? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Then I notice…I'm not afraid of her anymore. The girl sees this, and shakes even more now.

_**Katniss' POV**_

No, no NO! My life can't end this way! It can't. I have Prim and my mother to look after. They _need _me! I finally realize the huge mistake I've made. Because I fixed his leg, he can stand up now. Which means he can walk. This means he can easily kick the spear out of my hand, walk up to me, and do things to me that I don't want to imagine! I am going to _die_ at the hands of this _monster! _

He notices the fact that he can stand, and I see his fear melt away. He's not afraid of me anymore. He now realizes that he has an advantage over me. He knows he can walk now. And he's planning to take advantage of me.

"_I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me."_

I can't believe what he just said. He's not going to hurt me! If I don't hurt him! What! Is he serious? Is he telling the truth? Or is he lying to me? I don't know what to think anymore! My heart is pounding loudly in my chest.

"H-how d-do I know if you're not going to hurt me instead?" I ask, stuttering.

"I don't know. You're just going to have to trust me." He replies.

"Trust you? How can I trust you?"

"I don't know. Take a chance."

Take a chance…I took too many chances today…risky ones, in fact.

"Look. I'm not carrying anything with me." He says

"I'm still not putting my spear down."

"If you are so afraid of me, then why did you come up here to help me?"

What a good question. But still…

"Look, put down your spear, and we'll see what happens. I promised not to hurt you. You must keep your promise or else I won't keep mine."

I look into his hypnotizing sea blue eyes and he looks into mine. We cannot get our eyes off each other. His eyes are full of trust. They tell me that he trusts me and that I should trust him. I look at the sand I have to cross if I survive. I will die if I cross it. I can go to the jungle, but he can run, and I can't. I have no other choice. I sigh, praying that he keeps his promise.

I drop my weapon to the ground.

I can see the look of relief on his face.

_**Peeta's POV**_

Did she really just drop her weapon? I see her just standing there, looking at me wearily. I have a feeling she doesn't completely trust me, but it's better than no trust, right? I trust her, because she helped me, and I know she has good intentions. I just have to let her know that I have good intentions as well.

"We are not going to hurt each other. Deal?" I put my hand out for her to shake. I know it's a big step for her, but I need to let her know that I'm not going to hurt her.

She looks at my hand hesitatingly, but then her grey eyes look into mine for a long time before her hands slowly touch mine to shake it. She then continues holding my hand for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly pulls away. She looks into my eyes again, and I tell that she trusts me.

We still stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time before I take a good look at her. She is so beautiful. Thick tender lips, soft olive skin, slim waist, long thin legs…_no stop._ I can't think like that. I can't abuse our newly formed trust like that. But then I notice that she is checking me out too, looking up and down. I blush. She notices as well, and blushes as well.

_Her blush…I love it when she blushes._

We continue standing there awkwardly, so I break the silence.

"Er, what's your name?" I ask.

She hesitates.

"…Katniss Everdeen." She says.

Katniss…even her name is beautiful.

"Katniss huh? I like it." I say. She smiles.

"And yours?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta" she says. "Like the bread you humans eat right? I heard about it from my fa—I mean from the hunters that return from their long hunting trips."

"Oh…yeah. My father named me after the bread, since we are a family of bakers."

"You bake? You must never go hungry then."

"Haha yeah, but it's not for eating."

"Not for eating?"

"We sell our bread."

"Selling? What's that?"

"That's when you trade something for money, and with that money, you trade other things."

"Wow, weird."

"Weird? How do you make your living then?"

"We hunt."

"Really? Us too...I guess your hunting is called fishing to us…but we sell our catch."

She looks confused. "Can't you just eat the bread you make and eat the fish you catch?

"That's a good question. But it's just the way our world works." I reply.

"I don't understand your world then."

"I don't understand yours either."

"Then tell me about your world, and I'll tell you about ours." she says, and she sits down on the jungle floor. I join her.

"What's it like living on land?"

"Um well I feel sort of…stuck...trapped actually."

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, like I feel like I'm limited to just the land. I want to be free, to escape the everyday interactions and do something different."

"Where do you feel free then?"

"When I'm at sea."

She looks surprised when I say that.

"I feel free when I'm on land." She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel like the sea is the only place I can be, and I feel trapped, like in a fishbowl."

"I wish I can swim like you." I say.

"I wish I can run like you." Says Katniss.

"Well you can walk, that's a good start."

She laughs, "I can barely stand up."

"Well, I'll teach you."

"You'd really do that for me?" she smiles, and instantly I fall in love with her smile it's…so radiant.

"Of course, if you can teach me how to swim."

"I'll teach you…but you won't be able to swim like us, since we can breathe underwater."

"It's fine. It's a deal then."

"When do we start?"

"How about today?"

"I wish but, I have to feed my family."

She has a family? Kids of her own? A husband? My heart sank.

"I have to feed my little sister Prim."

"Oh." I say, feeling relieved. I don't know why I felt like that though…I can't possibly be jealous.

"Tomorrow then" I say. "What part of the day?"

"Evening."

"Okay."

We stand up. She turns towards the sea, but doesn't move. She looks tense.

"Is something wrong Katniss?" I ask.

She's blushing again.

"Uh…P-Peeta? I can't…walk across the sand to make it to the water."

"Really? How did you make it up here then?"

"I crawled."

I now realize the obstacles she had to face when helping me. I can imagine how unbearably hot the sand can be in the afternoon, and I suddenly feel guilty for having moved from the beach. She risked her life to save me. Yet I wonder why she saved me in the first place. But that's a question that I'll reserve for later. Right now, I need to get her to the water.

"Katniss…you have to really trust me for this."

_**Katniss' POV**_

Why did he say that? What is he planning to do? All of a sudden he pulls me closer, and carries me in his strong arms. He pulls me close to his chest protectively, and walks across the sand towards the water. Peeta carrying me like this makes me feel…safe, as if he's protecting me from whatever dangers there might be. I feel secure, loved, and I don't want this moment to end. I feel my body heat up. My heart is beating faster by the second, and my breathing is becoming hitched. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Why am I in heat? I realize that the mating season must be approaching faster than I thought. He notices my body's changes too, and he too, starts to heat up. Are humans having their mating season too? It has to be since his face is blushing and his arms are shaking. It looks like he's resisting an urge, like I am resisting the urge to kiss him as well.

I feel like I'm about to lose it when I feel something of his poking me in the bottom. Is that his…I ignore that thought.

Thankfully, we reach the shallow water, and he sets me down on the water. My legs immediately turn into their original form, and Peeta looks at me with amazement. We hold each others' gaze for what seemed like hours.

We pull our eyes away.

"Tomorrow evening then?" he asks.

I smile my widest. "Yes Peeta, tomorrow evening."

"Bye Katniss."

"Bye Peeta." _And I wish I can tell you how much I love you. How much I want you._

Do I really love him? I wasn't even sure. But today I felt something I've never felt before…it was a strong attraction. A need. I need him. I risked my life for my Peeta, the boy with the blue eyes. And it was worth the risk.

It was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to warn you, there is SOME sexual content here. Just saying. Enjoy! :D**

_**Katniss' POV**_

I spent the next morning hunting and ate the food with my mother, Prim, and I. We had a long conversation that morning, and I was barely paying much attention, since my thoughts always went to Peeta. I just can't get him out of my head. Not a single second goes by without thinking about him. Then my mother interrupted my thoughts.

"So Katniss, are you planning on finding a mate during this time of the year?" asks my mother.

"No, I haven't even considered it."

"Well I think you should. Prim and I can take care of ourselves. Prim is already at the age to start hunting, and I can hunt as well…"

"No mom, it's fine."

"Really Katniss, I want a grandchild."

I blush. "Uhh…I'm not ready for that."

"I had you when I was your age…"

"Mom…"

"You know…Gale would be the perfect mate for you."

"WHAT!" I cannot believe what my mom is considering. Me and Gale! Really!

"Gale is one of our best hunters, is a hard worker, handsome, and would make some excellent children."

"MOM, EWWW…Gale and I are just friends! I don't see him that way! He is like a brother to me!"

"Katniss, Gale loves you, more than just a friend. I can see it in his eyes. It's the same look your father gave me. Please give him a chance…for me?"

"I love him too, but not in that way."

"Okay…well is there anyone you like?" she asks.

I think about this for a minute. I don't really like anyone at the moment. But then what about Peeta? I think I like him, he's attractive, and seems different from the other humans. Oh wait. He's human. Our relationship would _never_ get accepted. It's forbidden, and the punishment is the cutting of one's tongue off so they can't sing, and being banished from the kingdom forever. We call them Avoxes. Mating with a human is the worst crime next to murder. If I tell mother about Peeta, she'll disown me.

"No." I lie.

"Really? Your eyes tell me otherwise."

She's good.

"Okay fine. Finnick Odair." I lie. I tell her it's Finnick, because every single girl in the kingdom is hopelessly in love with the Prince, and everyone knows that he will never in a million years return anyone's affections. My mom knows that, so she'll leave me alone and pity me, while being completely oblivious of my relationship with Peeta.

"I pity you."

"I know."

We finish our meal, and I decide to take Prim out for hunting. Now is the time to teach her how to hunt.

"Prim, I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

She looks up at me nervously. "Really? I don't know about this…"

"Prim, you'll be fine, just do as I say. I'll go get our spears."

I swim into my cave and I realize one of the spears is missing. I must of left one back at the island. I blush as I remember yesterday's events. The boy with the blue eyes really has that effect on me.

I grab two spears and Prim and I head off on our hunt. I teach her how to hold the spear, and the different techniques on using it. After a while, Prim managed to kill her first catch.

"Nice job Prim!"

"Thanks!"

We stop to rest and we make conversation.

''Hey Katniss…you don't like Finnick do you?"

Great…she caught me. Prim knows well that I could care less about the Prince. She's suspicious…does she know I'm hiding something?

Before I can answer her, I see a great white shark heading straight towards us. Such great timing. Prim sees the shark as well, and begins to scream. I pull her hand, and we rush through the sea, with the shark right on our tails. We swim right into a small cave, the opening too small for the shark to get through. Prim starts crying.

"Katniss, I'm scared."

"Prim, it's okay; I've dealt with sharks many times before."

I'm a little nervous too, since I have never killed a shark before. I've done it with Gale many times before, but never alone. The shark is pounding into the cave's entrance. I hold my spear into position, and stick it right through the creature's mouth. I let go of the spear, and the shark is shaking uncontrollably. I grab Prim's spear, and I give the shark one final stab, which kills it. I smile. I killed my first shark without the help of Gale. For us, this is enough food to last us a week. Prim looks at me with awe and I feel very proud of myself.

We take the shark to our little home where I impress my mother, and drop Prim off to head for the island. They know I go there often, so they don't question me.

On the way, I manage to catch some fish for Peeta. When I reach the island, I see him walking by the shore. Before I reach the shore, I grab some seaweed to cover myself, and I leave the water. Peeta sees me, and runs toward me.

_**Peeta's POV**_

My breath hitches at the sight of her. Katniss is lying on the sand, waiting for me. I just stand there for a while, not knowing what to say. Then she holds out two large fish in the air, indicating it's for me. I blush, and she smiles.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." I say.

"No, I had to. I know you're hungry, Peeta."

I love it when she says my name.

"Well thanks. Now I'll just have to make a fire."

"Fire? What for?"

"To cook the fish."

"Huh. Is it good like that?"

"I guess so. I can't compare to raw fish since we only eat it cooked."

"Strange."

"Strange? It's strange that you mermaids eat it raw."

She laughs. "Mermaids? Is that what you call us?"

"Yeah…what do your people call themselves?"

"Uh, nothing actually. Children of the sea I guess. We don't label ourselves. What do you humans call yourselves?"

"Human"

"Huh, interesting."

"So, I guess you can carry me across?" she says while blushing heavily.

"S-sure" I say. I'm so nervous, even though I've done this once before, carrying her really has an effect on me. I pick her up, and walk across the sand. My arms are shaking so much, and I see her looking at me innocently with those doe eyes and soft lips. She is so beautiful like a goddess, that it takes all of my will power to not kiss her. Her cheeks are red like a tomato despite her darker complexion. Her body is warm, and I can feel her hot breath on my chest. I feel my pants tighten. _Oh no._ I hope she doesn't notice it, but apparently she does since her face is turning redder.

Finally, we reach the edge of the jungle, and I set her on the ground. I sit down next to her. For a while we sit like this in silence, looking towards the sea. I don't dare look at her. Then I stand up.

"I'm going to get some wood. I'll be back in a minute."

I have never felt like this before. Do I love her? I think I do. Well, I like her…a lot. Does she feel the same way towards me? I hope so.

I really hope so.

_**Katniss' POV**_

Well that was awkward. I sit there staring at the sea while I think of Peeta. I don't think I've ever seen eyes as blue as his before. His eyes are the same color as the sea I'm viewing. Everywhere I look there is blue, so my mind goes straight to Peeta. And his hair, it's a beautiful shade of blonde. I always have the urge to pet it. And his smile…it melts my heart. He seems so kind, so sweet, he's not at all like the other humans. I wonder…if there are more like him. There has to be…he can't possibly be the only one. Maybe humans aren't so bad after all…

That's strange. I've been sitting here for quite a while. What's taking him so long?

_**Peeta's POV**_

I make sure I'm a good distance away from Katniss before I remove my pants to take care of _this_. This is the second time it's happened; the first was yesterday after I met her. I blush at the size of it. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this towards her so _soon?_ Sure…I'm a young man, and like all young men, we have these…_urges. _ButI need to learn to control my thoughts so this won't happen again. But it's so difficult. I can't help myself. I can't let this urge drive me though; I'll hurt her. And I promised her that I wouldn't.

I wrap my hand around it and stroke it back and forth and immediately, I think of her. I imagine her doing this to me, her hand instead of mine stroking it. I moan in pleasure, and cry out her name, hoping she wouldn't hear me. After several minutes of this, I repeat her name one last time before I finally release myself. I realized that I've been breathing heavily and suddenly I feel very guilty.

I sigh, so I find a creek and wash my hands. Then I start to gather some wood for the fire and I return to Katniss. She gives me that radiant smile again, and every time I see it, my heart leaps with joy. I set the wood down and start the fire. Then I cook the fish, and hand one to Katniss, and one for myself.

Katniss takes a bite out of the fish, and looks up at me with bright eyes.

"Wow, Peeta, this is amazing! It's delicious! I can't believe you eat like this every day!" she remarks.

I feel proud of myself, though I try not to show it.

"Thanks, it's nothing really…"

"Wow, I love cooked fish, now I'll hate having to eat it raw again."

"If you come here every day and bring me fish, we'll eat it like this."

"I would love to! Plus, you have to teach me how to walk anyways."

"Of course."

We finish eating, and I stand up, and I reach my hand out to help her stand up. She grabs it, and stands up.

_**Katniss' POV**_

I lean on Peeta's should to help balance myself while we walk in the jungle. I trip on rocks and roots, but Peeta always manages to keep me from falling. He grabs my waist to help support me, but I blush and shake a little. He senses my discomfort, so he quickly removes his hand from my waist, blushing as well.

We walk deeper into the jungle than I ever have before. It's so beautiful here, with all its greenness, and vibrant tropical colors, and there are birds of every color. I spot a bird with red, blue and yellow feathers, and I point at it, asking Peeta what it's called.

"It's called a macaw."

"It's beautiful."

"Like you…"

"Huh?" Did he just say that I'm _beautiful?_

He doesn't answer, and grabs my hand. His hands are soft against my slippery and slightly webbed hands. Probably from all those years as a baker. A random thought crosses my mind.

"What does bread taste like?"

Peeta smiles. "Depends, there are so many different kinds of bread. Some are sweet, sour, and rich. Their textures can be tender, crunchy, or flaky. There is so much variety. It's hard to describe."

We suddenly walk uphill. It's hard for me, I've never walked this far before, and I hold on to Peeta's shoulder as we walk. Finally, we reach the top of the hill, where we get a great view of the island and the ocean surrounding it in all its glory. I gasp at the sight of it. It's so beautiful…I tighten my hold on Peeta.

"Like it?" he chuckles.

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you Peeta."

"The sun's setting soon."

We talk to pass the time. I tell Peeta about myself, life in sea, how I live day to day, my friends and family. I don't include my father though.

"We live in a large underwater cavern, with a vast network of little caves. We each have our own cave, and families are always close together, but we move if we find a mate."

"There are mermen too?" he asks.

I laugh. "Of course silly!"

He blushes. It never gets old.

"I um…sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Who runs your kingdom?"

"Well, there is Queen Coin, but she is very old, and is expected to pass away very soon. Our next ruler is Finnick." I say. "But he doesn't take his responsibilities very seriously. He's always messing around, flirting with every girl he can find, winning their hearts, and rejecting them in the last second. He will never mate. And he has to, or else he won't be King."

"Mating? Sex? Don't you get married first?" he asks.

"Married? What's that?"

"It's a ritual we have. A couple stands in front of their friends and family to promise that they'll love each other and be one until the day they die."

"Huh…we just do it. The act alone is the ritual." I say. I feel awkward talking about this with Peeta.

"Who are your friends?"

"I only have one whom I talk to on a daily basis. His name is Gale. We both hunt together."

He looks down at the ground, he looks sad. Is he jealous?

"Who's in your family?" he asks, probably trying to change the subject of Gale.

"Well there is my mother. She's one of the best healers in our kingdom. Then there is my sister Prim, she's learning how to become a healer. My mom and Prim look nothing like me though; they are both blond with blue eyes"

"What about your father?" he asks. I wasn't looking forward for this moment to come.

"He died." I couldn't tell Peeta that it was _his _people whom killed my father. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Oh…I'm really sorry." He says.

"It's fine. Tell me about your life. Who rules your kingdom?"

"I don't live in a kingdom. I live in a democracy, where we aren't ruled by a monarch. We vote for a leader, the President, and he governs the land. He leads for four years, and when his time is up, we can either vote for another candidate, or vote for him again."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, we are the only country in the world that does this. All the other countries are kingdoms." He says proudly. "My father helped our democracy to become a reality; he fought in the revolutionary war against the kingdom, England, for our freedom."

"Wow…that's amazing!"

I feel a bit envious that he lives a place where he has the freedom to choose a leader. Here, we don't have that. Queen Coin has been a decent leader, though her laws are harsh, with severe punishment if broken. I have always seen her as being power hungry, though because of her age, she has backed down a bit. Finnick would probably be a better, more sympathetic ruler, though he won't accept his role as future king.

"Who are your friends?" I ask.

"I had many people talk to me, but I never really considered them friends. The my best friend was a girl named Delly, but she got married and moved to a different town."

Delly? Is she pretty? Did Peeta like her? Wait why am I asking myself this? Am I jealous? At least she's married though.

"And your family?"

"There is my father, a baker whom fought in the war, my two brothers, whom are all married and have families of their own."

"Your mother?"

"She's…uh."

I notice this brings Peeta great discomfort.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." I say.

Peeta looks relieved. He then looks at something, and points.

"Katniss look at the sun."

I turn and I see the sun in all its glory. The sunset is so breathtaking. It looks amazing, with the orange rays hitting the water, turning it orange as well. I then glance at Peeta, and he looks so handsome with the light enhancing his features. I could literally just kiss him right now…

He then looks at me, and smiles sweetly. "This shade of orange is my favorite color."

"It is now my favorite color too…"

"Katniss…" he leans in until his face is close to mine, and I can feel his breathing on my lips. I stare at his sea blue eyes, which I am completely lost in.

"Peeta…" I lean in closer, and we kiss.

The kiss is something so foreign to me, but I just go along with it. He is so gentle, his lips taste sweet, but it's a flavor I don't recognize. He wants to enter, and I let him in. Our tongues wrestle with each, though he is winning. He grabs my waist, and pulls me closer while I wrap my arms around his neck. I let out a soft moan as my body heats up. He growls, and his hands reach down to squeeze my bottom, causing me to moan in pleasure. This feels so right, like we were meant for this.

He slowly pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"I'm sorry." He says, his face as red as that bird we saw earlier.

"Sorry for what? I enjoyed it." I ask. What is there to be ashamed of?

"Me too...a lot."

We quietly walk back to the beach, and Peeta picks me up again to cross the sand. My body is heating up again from having his body touching mine, and so is he. We reach the shore where he lays me on the water, and we look at each other's eyes for a while before he says.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, in the evening."

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you then." He says, staring into my eyes.

"Me too."

_**Peeta's POV**_

We stare at each other for what seemed like hours, until she turns around and swims into the water. I watch her as she swims with such ease and gracefulness. I still stare at her direction even when she's long gone. I notice the tightness in my pants, and I sigh.

She has no idea of the…effect she has on me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really appreciate the reviews guys! It really excites me to know that people are reading! :D Thank you! 3 I'll start editing a bit of the previous chapters when I get the chance. **

**Warning: There is a love scene.**

_**Katniss' POV**_

Peeta and I now have this routine we've been doing for a couple days. I bring fish for us to eat, converse, hike up the hill, watch the sunset and make out. Every time I kiss him, I am left with a burning desire to kiss him more. Every minute I spend with him I find myself falling in love with him.

When I'm alone in my morning hunts, I often find myself climbing a remote rock so I can spread my legs and pleasure myself while thinking of him. I imagine him doing this to me, with his hands or just Peeta himself, inside of me, taking me to the edge.

I always finish unsatisfied, because Peeta is not there.

I smile at a memory of Peeta and me, when I finally taught him how to swim properly. We were at the shore, Peeta seemed hesitant to go in, and so I told him that it's going to be all right. I grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the water. Once we were deep enough, I grabbed his arms and taught him the strokes. I let him go, assuming he can at least float in the water, but instead he sank into the water, but didn't struggle for breath. Fearing the worst, I swam underwater, and I discovered that Peeta can breathe.

Puzzled by all this, I searched my mind as to why this is the case. There are so many things about humans I still do not know. Was it the fact that I kissed him that gave him this ability? Maybe.

Peeta looked around his surroundings in awe, and so we explored for a bit. The sea teemed with life, with schools of fish that swam all around us; their colorful scales shimmered from the sun's rays. The sea floor below was covered with coral in every color imaginable. The reef was alive; its inhabitants bustled between its rocks. Peeta looked down and observed a large octopus that just caught its prey, entangled within its tentacles.

Then we saw an enormous baleen whale above us. It's large and majestic size stunned Peeta, whom watched the creature with wide blue eyes. I have seen many of these creatures before, so I just observed his curious expression. He looked so adorable, like a child in complete awe and wonder.

I pull away from that memory when I realize what today is.

Today is the day all the males return from their trip. Today Gale is coming back. I don't know whether or not to be happy about this. There is no doubt on my mind that Gale will try to make some sort of move on me, especially since hormones during this time of the year really fire up.

I race through the water, hoping to avoid Gale while I head to the island. Everyone knows that I spend days on the island to avoid any pursuing males since they know I have no desire to mate. Also, no one can follow me there, since I am the only one who can walk.

As I swim, I see Gale.

"Katniss!"

"Hey Gale…how was your trip?"

"It was great! I caught some fish I've never seen before. I saved one for you."

I know Gale is trying to win me over with this. Of course, I don't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting his offer.

"Sure Gale."

We eat the fish in silence. The fish was really good, but not as good when it's cooked, how Peeta usually eats it.

Afterwards, Gale takes a deep breath and he tells me to close my eyes. He puts a necklace around my neck, and I groan inwardly.

"Open."

I open my eyes and I see a gorgeous pearl necklace around my neck.

"Gale…"

He holds my hands.

"Katniss…every time I see you, my heart leaps with joy. Your beautiful grey eyes, your sweet smile, and your enchanting voice…everything about you is breathtaking. If you just give me the chance, I promise you that I will do everything to make you the happiest woman in the sea. I promise to stay by your side, always. I love you."

I have no words. I just look at him in shock.

"Katniss...?"

"Gale, I'm so sorry. I love you, but not in that way. You are the best friend I've ever had, but I don't want it to go beyond that. I hope you understand."

"Katniss…I don't understand, after all these _years_ we've spent together, you still don't love me!"

"Gale, please understand!"

"You love someone else don't you?"

I do. And it's Peeta.

"Yes Gale, I love someone else."

I have shattered his heart.

"Who is he!"

"None of your business."

"WHO THE HELL IS HE!"

I'm scared now. At this point I fear my own safety.

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T KILL HIM! WHO IS HE!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"IF YOU WON'T LOVE ME, I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" and with that, he grabs my arm, and pulls me up to the nearest islet. I now realize the worst. He is going to rape me. While mating, couples always go to a rock above the surface of the water, so their tails can transform into legs to mate.

This can't be happening to me! I refuse to let him take me!

He roughly pulls me up the rock, and goes on top of me, grabbing my wrists with his left hand. He then kisses me roughly on the lips and gropes my left breast. My eyes are full of tears. He then pulls my legs apart, but not without a struggle. He kisses me roughly again, and is just about to enter me when I bite his tongue and he screams in pain, letting go of my wrists, allowing me to escape his grasp. I dive into the water and I swim as fast as I can away from him.

He's chasing me, getting closer and closer. He is one of our fastest swimmers, and I desperately hope I can reach the island's shore before he catches me. Miraculously, I reach the shore, and I quickly crawl up into the soft sand. Luckily, it's evening so the sand isn't as hot as it is in the afternoon. Gale though, knows he can't reach me because I can walk and he can't. So as I lie on the sand, he glares at me, and returns to the sea.

I sigh in relief. I'm safe. I sit up, and remove the necklace, and I rip it into tiny pieces. Suddenly I hear a piercing scream.

I recognize the voice, and it's Peeta.

The source of the scream is towards the tide pools at my left. I crawl to the flat sand where the water and sand meet, and I run as fast as I can.

I'm actually running. I guess that's what it takes to run.

I reach Peeta in no time, and I see a sight I never wanted to see.

A female of our kind is with Peeta, kissing and groping him. She is attempting to remove his pants while he's resisting.

"Aw come on you rascal, you know you want to."

I realize who it is.

A Siren. It's Glimmer.

Glimmer is a runaway, banished from our kingdom. A few years ago, she was caught mating with a human on an island not far from here. She escaped before they were able to catch her to cut her tongue off to become an Avox. So she is a Siren, whom roams the sea to mate with any humans that crosses her path. Glimmer was unable to produce children, so in frustration, she did what she did. She was the most beautiful mermaid in our kingdom. Even Finnick himself had a crush on her.

And there she is, attempting to mate with Peeta. _My Peeta._

I am going to fucking kill her.

I grab her long blonde hair, pulling her off of Peeta. Glimmer screams in pain. We both fall to the ground, throwing hits at each other.

The next thing I know, Glimmer is on top of me, hands wrapped around my neck, choking me.

"Long time no see Katniss. What brings you up here? Oh…you don't say…this human, you've been fucking him? Oh you naughty, naughty girl. And I thought you were the innocent one. Sweet, innocent Katniss. Now you deserve to have your tongue cut off for that, so you can't sing. When I'm finished with you, I'm going to cut your tongue off like they wanted to do to me, you fucking Siren. And I'm going to fuck your human over and over again, and eat him when I've had enough. Yum, yum!"

I black out.

The next thing I know, I'm sleeping on someone's lean chest. I groan, and my vision starts to clear up. I look up and I see Peeta, smiling at me. He's holding me protectively in his arms, and I feel safe.

We are at our usual stop at the top of the hill that oversees the entire island and the sea. The sun is hovering over the water in the distance, displaying its spectacular colors of orange and yellow.

We lay there for a while, enjoying the moment I wish would never end. Then he slowly sits up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine. How long have I been out?"

"For a day…"

My tummy is growling. Peeta laughs.

"Here" he hands me a fruit.

"Oh, thank you." I scarf down the fruit quickly.

"What happened to Glimmer?"

"I grabbed the spear I was using to hunt, and I stabbed her through the chest."

"Oh…"

I then remember that I was naked when I arrived at the island, so I look down and realize I'm wearing a large white shirt, though I'm not wearing anything around my waist. I blush heavily.

"Thank you Katniss…"

"For what?"

"For everything."

The sun begins to set and we look at it while enjoying each other's presence. The sun lights the sky in orange, our favorite color.

When the sun is gone, I stare at Peeta, and he stares at me.

"When we attract a mate, we sing." I say.

"I'm already attracted to you. But sing anyways."

I then start to sing the valley song.

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low _

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow _

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; _

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow." _

_**Peeta's POV**_

That song…it's the valley song, the song that was sung in my 2nd grade choir class. It was Valentine's Day, and none of the kids wanted to sing it. I thought it was cheesy, until…I hear Katniss singing it. Her sweet silky voice just melts my heart. Hearing Katniss singing the song of my childhood makes me want her so much.

"_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, _

_Angels in Heaven know I love you, _

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you, _

_Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

As she sings, she turns around and crawls on top of me. My heart is beating faster by the second, my breathing becomes shallow, and I can feel my pants tighten. She looks so erotic, singing to me in the moonlight. I softly touch her cheek.

"_Build me a castle, forty feet high; _

_So I can see her as she rides by, _

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by, _

_So I can see her as she rides by."_

My mind is spinning. She is driving me to the edge. I'm so close to losing it. I want her so bad.

"_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, _

_Angels in Heaven know I love you, _

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you, _

_Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

Right when she finishes the last verse, I kiss her roughly on the lips. It wasn't like our other kisses from the past several days, which were slow and gentle, this kiss was rough, hot, and fierce. A part of me tells me not to do this, but I am so aroused that I let my lust control me. I want her.

Katniss moans as I kiss her, and so I flip us over, me being on top. I leave her tender lips to kiss and bite her neck. She moans loudly under me, increasing my arousal even more. I then remove the shirt she's been wearing, exposing her soft, flushed, perky breasts. I kiss and suck one breast, while groping the other. Her sweet moans are music to my ears, fueling my desire for her even more.

I then spread her legs, and insert a finger inside of her. She moans my name as she withers under me.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…" Katniss repeating my name like this sets me on fire. I am in frenzy right now and I'm not going to stop.

Her delicate fingers attempt to remove my pants, so I remove them, exposing myself. Her eyes widen, and she gasps. Then I come to my senses and realize what I'm doing. Am I forcing myself on her?

"K-Katniss…I'm sorry, I'll stop, I'll st-"but I'm interrupted by Katniss kissing me.

"Peeta. I want this. I love you." She says huskily.

"I love you too Katniss." And with that, I kiss her while entering her. She is so tight in there. She cries in pain, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Are you alright? I can stop…"

"NO! Please, continue!"

I wait for her to get accustomed to me, and then she nods her head, signaling me to continue. I start with a slow easy pace, while I kiss her mouth fiercely. After a while I pick up the pace, both of us moaning each other's names. Katniss wraps her arms around me, her nails digging into my back. Beads of sweat are running down both of our bodies. I can feel herself contract around me in there, and we are reaching our climax. With one final thrust, our world seems like a blur as a wave of pleasure hits us. We scream each other's names as I release my seed into her.

After that, I pull out of her, and lay next to her. She scoots closer, and I wrap my arms around her. We just lay there, catching our breaths. Her body is glowing in the moonlight. I cannot believe that I have this amazing woman in my arms; she is so intoxicating yet so innocent at the same time. I am surely the luckiest man on earth.

We both fall into a peaceful deep sleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Katniss' POV**_

I am walking in a strange jungle, who knows where. I see strange furry creatures with elongated ears running between the bushes, and large horned beasts with beady eyes. I am walking in a dirt trail surrounded by tall green grass, lush bushes, and towering triangular trees. I am not alone, I am holding hands with someone, and I look up and I realize with surprise that it's my father, walking alongside with me. He is wearing a large shirt, pants, and boots…something only a human would wear. Why is he wearing that?

Then I look at myself, I'm wearing a small sunset dress, and I notice my small stubby legs and feet. My hands look tiny and a bit chubby compared to my father's and I realize I'm a little girl.

We reach a meadow, covered with grass taller than I, dandelions and wildflowers. We sit down on the soft ground, with my father holding me in his arms. The afternoon turns into evening, giving the whole environment around us a soft orange glow.

"Daddy, where is mommy? Why isn't she here with us?"

"Katniss…she can't walk."

"How come she doesn't wanna come? You can carry her!"

"She…doesn't like it here."

"Well neither do I! I wanna go into the water with mommy, I wanna go home!"

"Well I guess I won't sing for you while we're here…"

"No! Daddy, singsingsing pleeeassseeee!"

"Haha alright my dear."

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

I feel my eyes beginning to droop as my father's sweet voice reaches my ears.

"_Here its safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

His voice is so soothing that my mind looses focus…

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

My eyelids close as he sings the last verse.

"_Here its safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Everything turns dark. Then I see a light, and as I open my eyes, I notice that I'm somewhere else. I recognize the familiar fauna around me and I realize that I'm in the island, but like the in the dream, I am wrapped in someone's arms. Except this time it's Peeta's. A blush appears on my face as I recall last night's events. I look down and I notice that we are both nude, and my face reddens even more. I look up at his angelic face and looks so at ease when he's asleep. I softly caress his face, and he opens his eyelids revealing his striking sapphire eyes.

"Good morning Peeta…" I say, wrapping my arms around him, with my breasts squeezing against his chest. It causes him to blush, which I find so adorable.

"W-was l-last night…real?"

"Yes Peeta, as real as it can get."

He smirks, like he's achieved a great accomplishment.

"Katniss…before last night have you ever…?"

"No, I haven't. You are my first time." I realize the weight of the action I've just done. I have mated with Peeta. Which means I am his…forever. "Married", as the humans call it. Peeta though, might not consider us mates since we haven't even performed their ritual. I'm nervous, but considering the circumstances, since we are on an island, we can't even perform such a public ceremony anyways. I look at Peeta anxiously.

"And you?"

"You are my first time as well."

I'm so flattered that he would save his virginity…_for me._ I feel my cheeks flush. Then I realize that maybe he doesn't consider us "married".

"Peeta...you won't leave me, right? Since we're not married according to your society. Because for us, giving up our virginity is just that…"

"Katniss! Of course I'll never leave you! Don't you realize that I love you? I love you so much…"

"I love you too Peeta."

We're married. Then I realize that since I mated with a human, I am considered dead in the eyes of my people. Eventually, they will discover Glimmer's body and realize that there is a human on the island, and that I've been with him. I am going to get my tongue cut off, and I'll never be able to sing to Peeta again…but not if we bury her first before anyone sees her. My shoulders tense up and I leave Peeta's embrace.

"What is wrong my love?"

"We have to bury her before they find her! We have to bury Glimmer! If we don't, then they'll cut my tongue off or even kill me!"

"That's her? The mermaid that tried to…"

"Yes! Come on!" I grab Peeta's wrist and we run as fast as we can to the shore. We hide behind some bushes in case someone is there. Unfortunately, we have arrived too late. Because once we reach the edge of the jungle, I see someone on the sand, bending down observing the body. He looks down at the body with disgust at whom it is and who might have killed her. He looks up into the jungle, as if he's looking at me with complete hate in his eyes and I shudder as I look at him. It's Gale.

Gale knows. He knows. He knows why the Siren is here, and he knows who killed it. And he knows that I'm here too. He knows that I'm well aware of the fact that there is a human on this island. The worst of all, he knows I'm with him.

_Shit._

_**Peeta's POV**_

I look at the man on the shore looking down at the body. I look at Katniss' reaction and I have never seen such terror in her eyes. She looks completely petrified and her entire body is shaking in total fear. Who is he? What is the relationship between Katniss and this man?

"Katniss?"

"W-we have to get out of here!" she whispers. She grabs my wrist, and leads me deeper into the jungle. When we are a safe distance away, we sit down, with Katniss still shivering. I scoot closer to her, and hold her in my arms.

"Katniss. You haven't told me everything about you, right? Because I feel that since we are going to be together like this, I _need _to know what's bothering you. We can't hide any secrets from each other."

She looks at me with a pained expression and sighs.

"Peeta. That person you just saw was Gale, my best friend. We were best friends, but now I don't know if we are anymore. He tried to mate with me recently, since it's the mating season, but I escaped. I think he knows about us though. Because of Glimmer. He knows that the only reason she is here is because of you. She's a Siren, a runaway mermaid as you would call it. She ran away because she mates with humans and that is forbidden. In fact we are not allowed to have any contact with your kind. If Gale were to find us, he would kill you, and have my tongue cut off. I would become an Avox, though if I escaped, I would be considered a Siren."

I could not believe what she just said. I had no idea. My fists clench in anger. How could he hurt Katniss? And the fact that our relationship is forbidden…the _hell?_

"Katniss, how come we aren't supposed to be together?"

"Because my kind hates your kind, and vice versa. We have always been mortal enemies. You humans have always tried to hunt us down, either to eat our flesh to obtain "immortality" or to rape. Isn't that what you originally intended to do? You came in that ship of yours for what? To capture us?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry for what my people have done."

"YOU HUMANS KILLED MY FATHER!" she pushes me away, her grey eyes full of hate.

I stare at her in shock. So that's what happened to her father. But why is she blaming me? Because I happen to be human?

"Katniss. Whatever they did to your father was not my fault. I cannot control the actions of others. I can't. I'm sorry for happened to your father, but I was not a part of that."

"Peeta, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I should of known."

I give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I promised I would never hurt you."

"Same here."

"Peeta, do your people forbid you to mate with mermaids?"

"Well, no because we don't even believe your kind exists."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've heard legends about your people, though I've never believed them myself until I met you."

"Oh." She says, blushing.

"What do you hear about us?"

"That you're singing is so beautiful that it bewitches us and that you climb up our boats to seduce us for dinner."

"Well that's true, but only to defend ourselves."

"Have you ever thought that maybe there is a misunderstanding between our people?"

"I've thought about it ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"What?"

"You seem different…from the other humans I've encountered. Most of them are drunk, selfish, and cruel, but you, I see it in your eyes that you are selfless, humble, and kind. Every time I look you in the eyes, I see trust. I know I can trust you."

She crawls and lies on my chest, while I braid her hair.

"Katniss...I'm far from that. I'm not worth it. You deserve someone far better."

"You are worth giving up my life in the sea for. I am going to stay here on this island with you, sing to you, and make love to you every single day for the rest of my life. I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Katniss' POV**_

I kiss Peeta tenderly on the lips, and he returns it with much more force. He undoes my braid and runs his fingers through my lush air. I run my fingers through his chest, and I moan under his hot breath. I push him to the ground, and he grabs my bottoms, squeezing it, which forces a moan come out of my lips. I hungrily kiss him with so much passion, that I feel like I'm on fire. I can feel his arousal. It kind of makes me proud to know that _I'm _the one causing him to feel this way.

"Katniss…you have no idea…of the effect you have on me."

I don't know how long we've been kissing, but it wasn't enough; I want more of him. I kiss down his chest until I reach his length. I feel my cheeks heat up. I've done this with him last night but…he's so huge. I don't think I will _ever _get used to him. I decide to try something new, so I grab it and insert his length into my mouth, which causes Peeta to moan loudly.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…" he continues repeating my name over and over as I suck him. He grabs my hair roughly as I continue, and before I know it, he explodes into my mouth. I don't what to do so I just shallow whatever he left in my mouth. It's a salty, slightly sweet flavor and I notice Peeta grin out of the corner of my eye. I blush, and kiss Peeta on the mouth.

Peeta flips us over and grabs my breasts and starts sucking on one of them, eliciting a moan from me. Peeta's hands and mouth on my breasts feels amazing, it's like I'm on cloud nine. He travels down my body, kissing along the way until he reaches my opening, and to my surprise, begins kissing and licking it, causing me to moan and groan in pleasure. He finishes and reaches up to kiss me, our tongues wrestling for control before he inserts his length inside me.

The pleasure is beyond anything I have ever experienced and I scream Peeta's name as he thrusts inside me. Each time I repeat his name, he seems to thrust deeper and faster. He continues kissing me passionately, and I wrap my legs around his hips, preparing myself for what is soon to come. Then he thrusts one final time before he releases himself inside of me. He doesn't pull out though, and continues to kiss me as we lie there in the jungle in silence.

So this is what we do for the next two weeks. Sleep, mate, hunt, make shelter, mate, mate again. Yup, life is good.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Katniss' POV**_

I wake up to the chirping of birds in the morning and again, like every other morning, I am lying in Peeta's arms naked in the cool shade. The past two weeks have consisted of hunting and mating; I have never been any happier in my life. I manage to pull myself out of Peeta's grasp without waking him up, planting a kiss on his forehead and then I go off to the shore in search of breakfast.

Though once I arrive, what I see sends waves of panic through me. Far out in the sea I see a large ship heading straight towards the island. The ship was old, dark, and menacing, floating through the water like a predator stalking its prey. What is going on? Why are they here? What do they want? A million questions and worries go through my mind as I run towards Peeta.

I reach him still sleeping, and I roughly shake him around, though he still doesn't wake up. He's quite a heavy sleeper. Tears roll down my cheeks and finally he wakes up, surprised to see me in such distress.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Oh Peeta!" I immediately pull him into a tight embrace. "They're here. There's a ship out there, and I don't know whether these humans are friendly or not!"

"Katniss, we'll be fine, let's just head over to the shore to see who they are. I might recognize whether they are friendly or not just by the flag they wave."

"O-okay."

We walk towards the edge of the jungle and we see the ship in the island's bay, near the shore. The ship is slowly unloading it's smaller boats, and I turn my head over to Peeta, and his reaction tells me that these humans are not at all friendly. I fear the worst.

_**Peeta's POV**_

As soon as I take a good look at the ship, I am in absolute horror. The ship is waving a black flag. No country owns this ship. It's a rogue ship. I can feel all my blood leave my face, trying not to show it to Katniss. Though she can read me well, and she starts to shake in terror in response.

"Peeta, are they friendly?"

"No."

"No! Who are they! What do they want!"

"Pirates."

I think that reply answered her last question since she remained silent for a while. Here from our hiding spot we see a few boats landing on the shore, with several men each. I have dealt with pirates a few times before, I know their ruthlessness and I plan to defend Katniss to the death if that's what it takes.

I observe the men landing on the ship, and one person in particular looks quite familiar to me. He was one of our tallest and bulkiest men on our ship, blond, and had a very wild and fun personality. But once I saw him there, he doesn't appear like the same man I knew three weeks ago. He seems to have this look on his face that says he's not completely sane, and with a look of bloodthirstiness. He is closely accompanied by a petite, dark-haired girl, with a cruel smirk on her face.

It's Cato. Somehow, he survived the shipwreck. Somehow, he ended up with these men. And he told them everything he has seen and heard. He told them about the mermaid who sang from the island. And he led them here. The pirates are here for only one reason. To hunt mermaids. To hunt Katniss. I cannot let them take her. She is everything to me.

_**Katniss' POV**_

Peeta grabs my hand and we run as far from these humans as possible. My mind is in a blur. I cannot hold the tears that are about to pour down my face. Peeta leads me into a small cave in a rocky area of the island. We both crawl into the cave, and just sit there, hoping that the pirates will leave. I crawl towards Peeta, and lie down on his chest. I'm hoping that the next time we wake up, the pirates will be long gone from the island.

"Peeta, do you think they'll leave?"

"Can't tell. It's likely that they'll camp here but in a few days they'll get tired of searching and leave. They'll probably stick near the water."

"Peeta, they are after me and my people aren't they?"

"Yes."

Minutes turn to hours as we sleep. I wake up and find myself in the woods again. The same woods from earlier with the strange triangular shaped trees, green grassy meadows, birds singing, horned beasts with beady eyes, and other oddities. I am much older now, but I am still wearing the same sunset orange dress. I am standing in the middle of the meadow with none other than my father. He is wearing the same clothes as before. I am still confused as to why we are even here, why we are dressed like humans.

"Dad?"

"Katniss…you have grown so much."

"Dad, why did you leave us? Why did you leave us when we needed you most? Mom was never the same when you died. She abandoned us mentally, and that left us orphaned. I have no one now."

"Katniss, don't worry. He will take good care of you."

He's referring to Peeta.

"Oh."

He smiles. "You know, you spend so much time on land, you might as well be human."

"Human? Turn into the same monsters that killed you?"

"I'm not a monster."

And that's when I wake up. This dream is one of the oddest I've had so far. What made my father say he's not a monster? Is he…? I immediately leave that thought and shift my eyes towards Peeta to see that he is sleeping soundly. He looks so peaceful, and at ease. He holds me like a doll, as if he's afraid to let me go.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I'm in the bakery. There are warm soft aromas of different breads and pastries filling the air, bread baking in the oven, the various ingredients needed to bake, and the breads and pastries lined up along the counter for all to see. The bakery is huge compared to the last time I saw it. Then I realize why. I look down and I realize I'm wearing child sized boots, little pants, a small white shirt, and a little apron. I'm a little boy.

My older brothers are playing tag in the bakery, running around and laughing uncontrollably. One of them runs into the large sugar jar which crashes on the floor, spilling all of its contents. My brothers stop what they're doing and look at the mess they've just caused. Then my mother comes in and discovers the mess on the floor. All my brothers then point at me.

"He did it!"

"PEETA MELLARK! How many times did I tell you TO NOT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF IN THE BAKERY! We have a JOB to do!"

She rushes to me, and grabs my ear. She grabs a baking peel, and takes me into a back room. She pulls down my pants, and proceeds to slap me on the bum.

"MOMMY I DIDN'T DO IT! MOMMY IT HURTS, STOP PLEASE!" I cry, tears rolling down my face. The pain is unbearable, but the punishment doesn't last as long as usual because the bells ring, signaling that a customer has just entered. My mom then pulls my pants back up, and goes to the counter to serve our customer. As I cry quietly in the back, I hear my mother happily greet the customer, as if whatever happened never occurred.

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?"

"Bread, for trade with these squirrels."

"Squirrels? I haven't eaten one for years! Is there anything here you like?"

"Whatever the little lady here wants."

I enter the room, my eyes a little red from the incident.

"Ah! Is this your boy? What a fine lad he is!"

"Yes he is! He's quite an adorable and sweet little angel from above! My baby!" cries my mother, leaning down to give me a big kiss on the cheek. She always pulls out a façade like this, pretending to act like a loving and gentle mother to us for the customers.

"Your daughter is quite a beautiful young lady herself! Aren't you?"

I look at the girl she's referring to, and my cheeks blush at the sight of her. Dark chocolate hair, full lips, and grey eyes.

"Hi!" she says cheerfully.

"Hi."

"What are you?"

"I'm a baker!"

"And I'm a mermaid!"

"There she goes again, in her little fantasy world! What would you like my dear?" asks her father.

"Ooh I want that!" she points at a cheese bun.

"Cheese buns? Our most popular item!" says mother.

"Make that two."

My mother grabs the bread with a tong, places it in a bag, and hands it over to the man, whom gives her two squirrels in exchange.

"Have a lovely day!"

"Thanks ma'am!"

The man leaves with his daughter, whom looks back at me smiling. I flush in response.

"Mommy I thought you didn't like squirrels."

"Your right, I don't. But your father does. I only traded because your father loves to eat squirrels."

"Mommy, do they live here?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen them. Now enough questions and clean up the mess you just made! You don't want me to continue now do you!" she says, grabbing the baking peel.

"No mommy!"

I wake up to see Katniss lying on my chest with my arms wrapped up tightly around her. She's awake, and is gazing absentmindedly at the cave's entrance. I nuzzle into her chocolate hair. I wish this moment would never end. Katniss lying here with me in this tiny cave has never felt so right. She turns her head and looks at me with a brilliant smile on her full lips, and grey eyes beaming joyfully…my cheeks blush at the sight of her.

Somehow she strangely resembles the little girl I saw in my dream. Or was it a memory?

"Hi."

"Hi."

Déjà vu.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Katniss' POV**_

As we lay there in each other's arms, I begin to feel sick in my stomach. I have the urge to vomit, and I feel nauseous. Peeta senses my discomfort and looks at me concerned.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"Okay? I feel awful. I need to go outside for a minute."

Peeta and I leave our little cave and I climb up into some huge boulders so I can puke in privacy. I feel like shit. The feeling still won't go away. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't…be _pregnant, _right? Impossible. He's human, I'm not. There is no way he can conceive me. I'm probably just dehydrated. Yeah, that's it. I'm dehydrated. When was the last time I was even in contact with water? It was a day ago. Unlike Peeta, I can't survive long periods of time without water. Since Peeta is human, he is built to withstand the harsh conditions of dry land.

Suddenly I hear a piercing scream. Peeta. I glance over the rock and I see Peeta fighting two humans, one a tall, muscular, blond male, and the other a petite, yet stealthy dark haired female. No, this can't be happening. I need to help him, I need to protect him. Suddenly, the blond male sees me, and Peeta screams at me to run away right before the dark haired female knocks Peeta unconscious with a punch. They hurt him. They hurt _my _Peeta, _my boy with the blue eyes._ I can't just leave him there! I won't! But then the tall blond male runs towards me, and I make a run for it.

I am clueless as to where I'm going. Even though I'm running as fast as I can through the jungle, the human is gaining on me, and I could easily trip and fall with my clumsy legs. Suddenly I see blue. The water. Once I reach it, I'm safe. But unfortunately, I have to cross the sand that I always struggle walking through. I run through the sand, but with every step I take, the more unbalanced my legs get. I fall to the ground. The water is right at my reach. I am _so_ close. Just then, I feel a hand grab my leg, dragging me away from the water. He caught me. No, this can't be happening. I won't let him take me. I won't. He forcefully lays me on my back, grabs both my wrists, and he's on top of me.

"So this is what Peeta has been fucking during the past three weeks. Heh, I can see why. Now I'll just have my fun too." He says, licking his lips. He _knows _Peeta? How could Peeta be acquainted with someone like him! Now this monster wants to rape me!

"LET ME GO!" I growl, showing my razor sharp teeth.

He then grabs both of my wrists with his left hand and then proceeds to stick one finger inside me. It hurts so badly, and I can feel tears starting to form.

"Please stop! Please!" I cry, but he still continues to ignore me, grinning maniacally. His fingers then thrust in and out of me and I honestly wish I can just die right now. Maybe it won't be so bad if I imagine Peeta doing this. No, Peeta isn't rough, he's gentle, and he wouldn't hurt me!

"Peeta…"

"Don't worry I'm just as good as Peeta. No, I'm better."

I manage to bite the boy in the arm, and he quickly retreats, screaming in pain. Now is my chance! I quickly rush over to the water again, but then he grabs my leg again and is on top of me. He strikes me across my cheek with so much force that the sky around me appears to darken.

"Fucking bitch! You wanna play that way? Fine, I'll fuck you over and over again until you pass out!" He then unzips his pants to expose himself. Well, this is it. I shut my eyes tight to brace myself for what is to come, but nothing happens.

I open my eyes to see someone beating up my attacker. I can't recognize who it is, since my vision is foggy. The nausea from before returns, so along with all the stress from what just happened, I pass out.

….

The next thing I remember, I am lying on a bed of sea grass. I'm underwater. After a few seconds, I realize how I got here, and what happened before I passed out. I shiver in fear at the thought of the human that was about to rape me. I look around my surroundings and I notice someone sitting on the grass next to me.

Finnick.

What is he doing here? Did he bring me down here? Did he…_save me?_ Why did he do that? He could care less about me. How on earth did he even manage to attack the human? He can't even walk on land…or can he! I am so confused.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem."

"How long have I been out?"

"Ten minutes. I was going to send you to your mother's but you were waking up."

"Finnick, why did you save me?"

"Pssh, I'm not coldhearted Katniss. I could have saved anyone. Especially you."

"Why me?"

"Because I know that I can trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Yeah, because I realize that I'm not alone."

"What are you saying Finnick?"

"What I'm saying is can you keep a secret?"

"S-sure."

"I have a human too."

I am in complete shock. I honestly wasn't expecting this. In fact, I was expecting him to confess his feelings toward me than this. _Anything_ but _this!_ He's the prince for heaven's sake! The future king! And he has a relationship with a _human?_

"I…uh…WHAT!"

Finnick smiles. "Her name is Annie Cresta."

"Finnick how could you…YOU'RE THE PRINCE, HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU DO THIS? Your grandmother is expecting you to mate, but with a HUMAN! Are you out of your MIND! The Queen is DYING right now and the ONLY WAY you can become King is to mate! And you have, but with a human! You can't do that! You can't bring her here! No one will accept her! Who knows what your grandmother will do! This will devastate her!"

"Katniss, I could say the same to you! You mated with a human yourself, so don't judge me!"

"Yeah well I'M NOT THE PRINCE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"I rescued him you know."

"…_WHAT?"_

"Yeah, I rescued your human. Three weeks ago. I heard there was going to be a ship entering our territory, and I heard there was going to be a storm as well. I _had _to do something! I had to save them! Once I heard your singing, I knew they were doomed because they would only get closer to the island's rocky coast! Once you stopped singing, all hell broke loose. The ship was reduced to debris. I rescued the first person I saw, whom ended up as your lover."

I'm stunned beyond belief. How could he pity them? Then I remember our last encounter when we were at the shipwreck. His pained expression on his face when he saw the dead human bodies. His comment of "_They didn't have to die," _repeats in my head over and over again. He showed…_sympathy. _And it all started with her. Annie Cresta.

"How long Finnick…_how long?_"

"Five years."

My heart skipped a beat. _Five years!_ Now I truly understand why Finnick has acted like such a flirt for the past five years, and why he wouldn't mate with anyone. He only mates with Annie. He's been so faithful to her. I finally realize that every trip he's gone on his own for the past five years was to see Annie. I realize why he _always_ daydreams, looking the other way, every time a girl talks to him. He's daydreaming about _Annie._ His flirting was an _act, _to disguise his secret life from everyone. And it worked…_no one_ suspected a thing! Not even the Queen herself! Because the thought of Finnick, the future king who is supposed to _protect_ us against humans, mated with a human himself…is so alien to us that it never occurred in _anyone's _mind. Hell, Finnick was known for having a deep hatred towards humans. He was one of our best warriors, whom slayed more humans than one can count. And yet he _mated _with a human AND saved another human's life! It was all because of her. Annie Cresta.

"I met her at a small cove. Her father was an old fisherman, so she lived her entire life by the sea. Our hunting party stopped by the cove to explore, but I stayed behind because I saw a nest of eggs hiding within the rocks, so as I climbed onto the land to grab them, a girl walked by, and once I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't even breathe, because right in front of me was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life. I wasn't sure if she was even human. She is fairer than a goddess, lovelier than an angel. She had the most beautiful dark green eyes, and chocolate brown hair. She was so alluring, her body so flawless, that it was love at first sight. The moment she saw me, she was afraid…the fear in her delicate green eyes shattered my heart. I quickly swam away and returned here, but ever since then I couldn't get her out of my mind. There was not a minute that passed by without thinking of her. So I left to go on my own journey, to see her again. This time, she wasn't so scared, but still very cautious. What I wanted more than anything was for her to _trust me_. I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her if she didn't hurt me. We grew from that promise, and it turned into something more."

I never thought Finnick would fall in love. I never thought it was even possible to experience love. But I was proved wrong.

"Over the years, we would spend a lot of time at the beach. She taught me how to walk and run. We kissed…a lot actually. Because of that, she was able to breathe underwater. I never thought it was possible. And what shocked me even more; from all of that kissing and mating she…turned into one of us. A mermaid, what she calls it."

I am breathless. One of us? Does that mean Peeta will turn into a…"merman"? Oh my god. How can this…be? I'm actually a little excited…Peeta can live with me here in the sea.

"Then how come you didn't invite her to live with you? To live among us to become our Queen?"

"It would arouse too much suspicion because…she didn't turn into a mermaid until year ago. We already have a son…he's four, and my grandmother would ask me a lot of questions regarding her and our son. She would ask me why I didn't bring her here earlier to begin with. I have a feeling that she knows humans can turn into mermaids when they mate with us multiple times. She's been hiding this fact from us our entire lives. She uses the whole "humans are evil" thing to distract us from the real evil. Her. She wants to remain in total control of us. She thinks I hate humans just as much as she does. She doesn't suspect a thing. She wants her blood lineage to remain in control. Our family used humans as a scapegoat to distract everyone from our ruthless ways. I'm her only heir. She stays in control through me. Luckily, she won't last long here, so once she dies, I will take over and bring Annie to come live with us. You can bring your mate to live here as well."

This is a lot to take in. This entire time we've been tricked. We've all been a piece in her games. I've come to realize humans…are just like us in many ways. It's no wonder…Gale tried to rape me, just like how that boy tried to rape me earlier. We all have the same faults, same desires, and same emotions.

Then a thought hits my head. Finnick and Annie had a son…so that means…

"…a son, Finnick? You and Annie had a son together? But she's human and you're not…but...since I mated with Peeta that means I'm…

"…pregnant." He finishes.

My mind goes blank. I can't think anymore. The thought of having a baby is too…insane to even think about. I never wanted children. _Never._ If I had known that I could be conceived…I might have never mated with Peeta. Would I? Maybe I would end up pregnant anyways. I love him too much. The thought of having _our_ baby inside me brings a smile to my face. But that smile quickly fades away when I imagine the consequences. Sooner or later, someone is going to notice. Queen Coin will have my tongue cut off. But even worse…Peeta is not here with _me. _I _need_ him so much. Those pirates took him away. I have no one now. The baby won't have a father. I am truly, utterly, alone.

I quietly sob, hiding my face with my hands. I can't take it anymore. I _need_ Peeta. I _love _him. But he left me. Like how my father left me. Taken by the same type of people. Now I won't say its humans. _Pirates_, is more like it. Now I know how my mother felt all these years. She had to raise Prim and I without the loving support from my father. We grew up fatherless, especially Prim. I do remember my father, but Prim doesn't remember him at all. So now, our child will grow up without knowing its father.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Katniss' POV**_

I'm…_pregnant._ I wonder what our child will look like. Will he/she resemble Peeta, or me? Or a mix of both of us? How on earth will I take care of it after they banish me? The wild seas are a dangerous place for a single mother. No protection from her people. Defenseless and vulnerable against predators. I'm dead.

I _need _to see my mother before I leave. I'm not going to run away, because _everyone_ knows. Even if I run away, I can't return. Gale figured it all out and told the whole kingdom of my affair. I might as well say goodbye to her one last time.

"Where's Gale?"

"I don't know, I just got here." Says Finnick. He probably went on another of those long trips to see Annie.

Finnick and I head towards the cavern in silence. We both are aware of my impending doom. We enter the large grotto and everywhere I glance, everyone is giving me dirty looks. People are staring at me in complete disgust, whispering amongst each other. Some even call me names.

"Whore!"

"Siren!"

Some of the mothers hide their children away from me as if I was cursed. I am at the entrance of my home. Finnick left me, probably so I can face my mother alone. I enter our home and I see my mother, lying on a bed of sea grass, and once she sees me, she unexpectively rushes towards me, and embraces me in her arms.

To be honest, I expected her to scream at me and disown me. Instead, she embraces me, and sobs hysterically.

"Oh Katniss…what have you gotten yourself into! Oh, it should have been me! Not you! I'm SO sorry…I'll run away with you, just you, Prim, and I. We'll get through this I promise."

What is she saying? It should have been her? Run away with me? Suddenly I can feel a pair of strong hands on my shoulder, pulling me away from my mother. The Queen's men are taking me away. To face the Queen and receive my punishment. I don't dare struggle. They take me out of our cave. I pass through the glaring eyes of everyone in the large grotto. Soon, we enter an enormous cave. This is where the Queen resides. There, on the highest rock rests Queen Coin on a bed of sea grass. The years have aged her tremendously.

She holds a trident on her right hand, and glares down at me with so much hate. A guard speaks.

"Your highness, Katniss Everdeen has been accused of mating with a human. Two weeks ago, someone found a dead Siren, whom the only reason for her presence here is because there is a human nearby. Either the human or Katniss may of killed her. Either way, Katniss was well aware of the fact that there was a human on the island. She wasn't seen for two weeks, and our suspicions are that she may of stayed on the island to mate with the human."

The Queen gives me a deadly stare.

"Everdeen, is this true?"

"Yes."

Everyone in the room gasps. My mother looks like she's about to lose it. The entire room bursts into chaos. Everyone is outraged. Some scream for my execution.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you realize that you have betrayed us? You are no longer a part of this kingdom. Normally I would have your tongue cut off. But because you've been missing for two weeks, rutting with a _human_, I'll have you executed.

Never in my life have I been so afraid. Coin will have me killed, and my baby will never be born.

"NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I see my mom swimming towards me hugging me close to her.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU'LL HAVE TOO KILL ME TOO!"

"Mrs. Everdeen, stop this nonsense!"

"I am just as guilty as my daughter! I too, mated with a human!" the entire room is in total silence from hearing the shocking words coming out of my mother's mouth.

I am shocked most of all. This entire time, my mother never told me. My father was a human this whole time? Then I realize…it makes sense. Those dreams I had with my father. Walking, exploring the strange dry land where he grew up. I remember now. Those dreams were _memories._ He would take me to the town he grew up. We would walk around the shopping area, stopping by the local bakery to eat those delicious cheese buns…

"What do you mean you mated with a human? Are you implying that your late husband is…_human!_"

"Yes."

"And that Katniss and Prim are the result of this crime?"

"…yes."

Everyone screams in anger.

"_HALF HUMAN? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" _

"_WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!"_

"_Like mother like daughter!"_

One of the bystanders makes a comment that makes the Queen upset.

"So he turned into one of us?"

The Queen glares at the man who made the comment. Finnick.

"It appears so. Anyways, as punishment, I will have all the Everdeens executed."

I can see Prim shrink in fear, hiding within a crevice of the cave. The people around her look down at her in pure hate. My heart cries out to Prim. Of all three of us, Prim is the innocent one. She doesn't deserve this.

"I will not have you do that grandmother!"

"Finnick Odair! What is the meaning of this! How dare you challenge my authority!"

"If you're going to kill them, you might as well kill me too!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I am just as guilty as the Everdeens! I too have mated with a human!"

The Queen looks like she's about to pass out from hearing the news.

"Oh my days…Finnick I-I can't believe this! Finnick Odair, _how could you!_"

"I love her!"

Everyone in the room can tell that the Queen is absolutely speechless. Everyone knows that she can't punish her own grandson…the _only_ heir to the throne. She knows her days are ending soon…

Then a messenger enters the room.

"Your highness, the human invaders that entered our waters yesterday, they are leaving, but we fear that they may return in larger numbers. What can we do?"

"Tell your general to prepare everyone for the invasion. They will come back, I'm certain of it."

She then looks at us.

"Oh, and have the Everdeens and Finnick under arrest. Imprison them, and make sure they do not escape!"

The guards grab all four of us and lead us through the grotto to a small cave. We are shoved inside. Prim huddles close to mother and cries quietly. Finnick looks away, and I look down at the ground.

"Mother, how did you meet father?"

"Well…a year before you were born, three pirate ships entered our waters. Unfortunately most of our males left to hunt, so all that was left were the females. We went to battle, but we were outnumbered. A lot of us were slaughtered, but I was captured. They bound me in rope and they put me in a tub of water so I wouldn't dry out. I had no idea what they were planning to do to me. One of their men was assigned as my guard, to make sure I wouldn't escape. He was very handsome, but I kept my distance. As the days passed, we have become somewhat like friends, though I still held caution. It wasn't until one night when that changed everything. It was late, and everyone in the ship was drinking, laughing, and singing. They wanted my friend…your father to sing for them, and once I heard his voice, I was love struck. His singing calmed my nerves and it made me want him. From that moment on, I grew to love him, and he returned that love. Then he committed a daring act; in the middle of the night he untied my ropes, and we jumped into the sea together. I kissed him passionately, which surprisingly gave him the ability to breathe underwater. We reached the mainland, where we stayed on some isolated beach and made love to each other for months. I became pregnant and he became a merman. We arrived here, saying that he's from another kingdom and rescued me from the pirates. He was quickly accepted into the community and I eventually gave birth to you."

This reminded me of my situation with Peeta except that I was the one with rescued him in a way. Though it was strange my father became a merman in a matter of _months_ while it took Annie _years_ to become a mermaid. I guess it varies from person to person.

"When you where little, he would take you on long trips to land. He took you to the town he grew up in, the places he liked to eat, where he hunted, and where he went to school. I don't know if you remember…you where only five at the time. The Queen wasn't particularly fond of your father doing this, which is why he stopped taking you."

This brought tears to our eyes. We stare at the ground for a while.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

My mom embraces me tightly, and silently sobs from joy.

"Oh! A grandchild! I'm so excited…I feel old already!"

"Yeah…"

"Who's the father? What's he like?"

"Peeta Mellark. He's so…I can't even find the words to begin with! He's an eye candy! Very handsome, and has the most beautiful sea blue eyes I've ever seen. He was so different too…"

I start to sob because I really don't want to talk about him. The thought of Peeta not with me is extremely painful. But…he's alive. I hope so. He's out there, somewhere. What I want more than anything is to be reunited with him. I can't bear the thought of raising our child alone. Our baby needs its father. I need him.

**Ok guys, I know I haven't updated as of late since I'm out of town. I will submit the next chapter in 3 days! You cannot believe my excitement whenever I receive feedback. It gives me an idea of where to go next. ****I seriously have so many ideas for HG fanfics its crazy. Mostly about Katniss and Peeta. I 3 that couple, they are adorable! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Peeta's POV**_

Darkness turns to blurry light. I can hear faint voices which becomes louder as my senses come to life. There are figures all around me, laughing, and whispering. I realize I can't move. As my vision clears up, I discover that I'm in a ship, and tied to a mast. I look around and I see unfamiliar faces, though there is one face that I do remember; Cato's. I grind my teeth in pure anger. He's going to fucking pay for this.

"Move outta the way, Captain's here!"

The crowd moves to form a path, and an old man walks through. He appears to be in his mid seventies and has a cruel, cold face. His eyes are like that of a snake's, glaring and menacing, staring right into my soul. He lacks in height but nevertheless held great authority over the ship. He has paper-white hair, and thick bloody lips. He leans down to my face, and I nearly gag at the stench of his breath which smells like rotten blood. There's a white rose attached to his vest, which did little to hide his horrid breath. I am face to face with a monster.

"Good morning. Peeta Mellark, your name right? Your friend told me so much about you!"

I glare at the "friend" he's referring to. I'll rip Cato's fucking throat out once I get the chance.

"Everyone except Seneca, Cato and Clove, back to your duties!" he orders. Everyone quickly does what he orders and three figures stand before him; a middle aged man with an interesting beard, that son of a bitch Cato, and a petite dark haired girl who knocked me unconscious.

"Pardon me, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Coriolanus Snow, the captain of this ship. Seneca Crane is my chief mate, and Clove is the second mate. I assume you're familiar with Cato."

My shaking hands form a fist.

"So tell me Mellark, what do you know about mermaids?"

I just stare at him. I am not going to tell him shit.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell me what you know."

Silence.

"Not willing to corporate?" he grins "I'll just have to force the truth out of you."

I remain silence. I will not let this man break me.

"Clove, be a dear and ruff him up a bit."

Clove smirks and picks up her boot to smack me across the face with it. I'm not giving up. She then continues kicking me, leaving me all battered and bruised.

"You know Mellark, I remember someone who was as daring and foolish as you."

I glare at him straight in the eye.

"He was my former chief mate. I trusted him…too much. He betrayed that trust by running away with my catch, _my property_."

"What has he got to do with me?" I spat.

"His stupidity, that's what. He thought he could trust the merfolk. He was proved wrong when they betrayed him."

My eyes widen in shock.

"He apparently fell _in love_ a mermaid_,_ like you. Right when he thought he was considered one of them, they all turned on him. They sold his body to me, thinking I wouldn't recognize the once human creature, but I, of course was so angered by grief that they killed my closest companion, that I killed them all. My closest companion was used, betrayed, and murdered by those monsters."

"Stop."

"Listen Mellark, if you think that witch can be trusted, if you think she'll love you for eternity, you're a fool. They are _never _to be trusted."

"Because they can't trust us. We hunt them down."

"And they hunt us just the same."

"Katniss wouldn't."

"Oh, so she actually has a _name _now?"

Silence.

"Cato, Clove, lock him up."

They untie me, enough for me to escape their grasp and run straight overboard. I know I can breathe underwater, but right when I'm about to fall over, a few men grab me, and Cato throws a punch at me, and I black out again.

The next moment I'm in a dark, wet cell, my hands shackled to the wall both sides. I'm surrounded by metal bars, and there is no one around. Well, I think I am until I see someone in the corner of my eye. I turn my head and I see a young woman. She has short brown hair, and wide set brown eyes. She looks slim and tall, but it looks like she's been here for quite a long time since I can see her ribs beginning to stick out. Her clothes are nothing but rags.

"Hey." She says.

I just stare at her. Her face looks scarred and bruised, and her lips are a bit bloody.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, me? Eh, they ruffled me up a bit."

A bit? She looks like she's in dire need of medical attention.

"What's your name?"

"Peeta Mellark. Yours?"

"Johanna Mason."

"How did you end up here?"

"Snow took me. He took me from my village. He…" she stops talking, probably not wanting to talk about her past. Painful memories. But she continues.

"His men raided my village and burned it to the ground. They killed everyone I knew and loved. He decided not to kill me because he thought I would be useful…"

"Useful?"

"Men get awfully desperate in this ship. Not seeing a woman for months…"

I clench my teeth in anger. How _dare_ they! Treating a woman this way, disgusting.

But when I look at her, she seems unaffected by all this.

"But that's okay! He killed everyone I loved! My life is over anyways!" she says, laughing.

He took her sanity as well.

"How long?"

"Three months…not sure. I lost track of time."

I'm horrified. Three months in this dirty cell, with sick minded men doing what they please to her.

"Enough about me! What about you? What are you in for?"

"I was taken too."

"Why? I understand why he would keep me, but you?"

"I was shipwrecked on an island, and they found me there."

"Psssh, Snow would have had you become a part of his crew! That's what he did to Cato! Welcomed with open arms! Surely, you must have pissed off that bastard in some manner!"

I'm not sure if I can trust her or not, but she did tell me her story. It amazes how quickly she opens up, as if she has nothing to lose.

"I…" we're interrupted by someone entering the room. It's Cato, with a smirk on his face that I so desperately want to get rid of.

"Hey Lover Boy. Long time no see!"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You're fucking despicable."

"What?" he says, acting like he doesn't know anything.

"How could you betray me like that? How could you do this to me!"

He grins. "Betray? You mean "we"."

"What?"

"She loved it."

"You…"

"Yeah. Fucked her over and over. She loved it. Panted my name. She was really tight in there. Tight and wet, just for me."

I can't breathe. He touched her. He raped her. He _raped_ Katniss. If only I was freed of these chains. I'll murder him.

"Yeah, she said she wanted me, said she loves me too."

"No."

Not real. Not real. Not real.

"It's true. Hell, I'll even show you what we did."

He leans down and crawls towards Johanna. Johanna looks at Cato with a blank expression on her face. Apparently she's done this before, but I can still see traces of fear in her eyes. I am filled with rage.

"Stop it! STOP IT! LET GO OF HER!"

He ignores me, and rips off her dress, leaving her nude. Cato then removes his pants and sticks his hand inside her. I can't take it anymore. I can't stand the fact that my wrists are handcuffed to a wall and I can't do anything to help. I begin to scream in a panicked frenzy. Cato just laughs and laughs, Johanna is crying and crying. I'm screaming and screaming. Laughing, crying, and screaming, all at the same time. Cato enters her, and I scream profanities in the air. Not just for what he's doing to Johanna, but for what he did to Katniss. She didn't enjoy this. She didn't want this. Didn't want him. He hurt her. She cried in the same way Johanna is crying. I failed to protect Katniss, and now I failed to protect Johanna. It's even worse with Katniss because I love her. I pass out.

I dream of better times.

Katniss and I are lying on the hilltop overlooking the entire island. Her cheeks are flushed, and she's gazing at me with those dazzling grey eyes of hers. I take her in. She's nude…both of us are, but there's something different about her appearance. Her belly looks bigger…somehow.

"What name should we give him?"

"Him? You mean her."

Ever since I started mating with Katniss, I've always dreamed of her pregnant. Right now she looks gorgeous, and she crawls on top of me to give me a long, gentle kiss.

"Peeta, I want you, I love you. Don't you ever leave me."

"I love you too. So much. But…"

I realized this is all just a dream. This isn't real. This will never be real.

"I failed to protect you. Therefore I hurt you."

"You promised, you promised, YOU PROMISED!" she cries.

"They took me."

"Peeta…please. Come back. I need you! Please…" Tears are dripping down her rosy cheeks and I feel horrible.

I need to get the hell out of here. I need to make this dream real.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Peeta's POV**_

I'm awake and I see Johanna lying on the ground panting and out of breath. She's a mess, with nothing but rags over her body. I remember what happened before, and I feel sick from guilt. There she was, Cato doing what he pleases and me not doing anything to stop it. I feel like shit.

She turns her head to me, and gives me an amused look on her face.

"Will you stop worrying?"

"He…"

"Look. I don't care what happens to me. I lost everything. I have nothing. Nothing matters anymore."

"You can't just give in like that! You can't! Whatever happens, you can't let them change you. Show them that they can't own you, that you are more than just a piece in their games."

She smirks. "You haven't been here as long as I have. Mark my words, they will take your sanity and turn you into a monster."

"I won't let them."

She doesn't respond, and just stares at a wall.

"Snow lacks his sanity, that's why he took mine."

"Huh?"

"He is hell bent on capturing a mermaid. He believes in fairy tales. He's insane, see?"

"Why?"

"He believes mermaids are the key to immortality or something. The past months I've stayed here, I've heard things…very disturbing things. His mouth…he kissed me with that foul, rotten, bloody mouth. His breath stinks because he eats mermaids. He still doesn't look immortal to me. Just some ugly, loony, old man. He's a sick man. Very sick. Made me sick too. He infects everyone with this mental disease of his. He'll get to you too. Just you wait."

I'm shaking. This can't be real. Not real. Not real. Not real.

"I don't know what's real anymore. Every single fucking day, they touch me. Fuck me. Hit me. Whatever they can to bring me pain and bring them pleasure. I'm just a fucking toy."

"Have you ever attempted escape?"

"Yes, and I was close too. I was going to jump overboard even though I can't swim. I rather drown than be subjected to this torture."

"We'll get out of here. I just know it. We have to. I have to."

"Good luck with that."

Johanna scares me. Will I end up like her? Will I die insane? Will I never see Katniss again? _No._ I cannot afford to think like that.

"Who's she? The girl Cato mentioned."

I am a bit taken aback by her bluntness, and I struggle to find the words to speak. Talking about her is too painful.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"Katniss. She's beautiful."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Why is she asking me this?

"I wish I loved someone in that way. Before I was taken."

"I'm sorry."

"At least you had the chance."

"You'll get the chance. We're busting out of here."

"Ok, tell me, what _brilliant_ plan have you come up with?"

"I'll think of something."

"Well hurry the hell up. Everyday these bastards come in and fuck me. I can't take it anymore!"

Just then, the door flies open, and Snow and Clove enter. Snow looks down at Johanna, licking his lips.

"Had fun?"

I just want to puke right there. She remains silent, glaring at him.

"Good evening Mellark. You've been unconscious for a while. I hope you enjoyed your first night here."

"Fuck off." Spat Johanna.

"A little feisty now?" He then leans down to smack Johanna across the face. Johanna spits at his face. Snow retreats.

"I'll have Cato deal with you later. _Anyways, _tell me about Katniss."

"I rather die than tell you."

"I can't have you die…yet. You know what…forget it. I have a better idea. Clove, dear." He leans in and whispers something in her ear. Clove widens her eyes, but smirks right away, her eyes darkening.

"I'll leave you three now, and Clove, be a good girl."

He closes the door, leaving just me, Johanna, and Clove in the dark room. Clove is holding something behind her back. She then changes her expression to a more, innocent one. Her grin disappears, and her eyes stare at me in much of a similar manner like…

"Peeta."

I just stare at her, confused. What's going on?

"Oh Peeta."

She leans down and straddles me, and our noses touch.

"I've missed you so much."

She then proceeds to kiss me tenderly on the lips and tightly grabs my hair. She moans under my breath. I find this torturous. Is she going to…_NO!_ Clove notices my panic, but ignores it and slides her hand down my chest. She then reaches my pants, and removes it, exposing myself. This can't be happening. Not real. Not real. Not real. She grabs my manhood and strokes it back and forth. At that moment I just scream.

I just want to die. Right here, right now.

"What's the matter? Peeta...what's wrong? We've done this many times before. I…thought you loved me. We mated and I thought that meant we were to stay together. Forever. I thought you loved me! Don't leave me, don't you dare!"

Then the object she's been hiding is revealed. A whip. She whips me. Over and over again.

"I gave up my virginity for you! All of it to you! And you reject me!"

What is she talking about? Why is she talking like that?

As she continues the torture, I thought I saw her. The room is dark, but the moonlight that enters the room reveals a familiar face. This must be my imagination…but there she is. She's right in front of me. Whipping me. Touching me. Kissing me forcefully. She's there.

Katniss.

Is this real?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Katniss' POV**_

It's been months. Somehow the Queen has been too focused on the upcoming invasion instead of deciding what our punishment should be. Because it's something she doesn't want to face herself. To punish me, she would have to punish Finnick as well.

And she can't punish the future King. Her only heir.

So here we are, stuck in this prison of a cave. There's not much to do, except to talk. Sometimes our guard, Darius, whom Finnick is good friends with, allows us to sneak out of our confinement for an hour every day. It's really nice, to be able to retreat from that cell for a bit.

My belly is really starting to bulge and as the weeks pass by, I become more and more nervous. I feel excited, nervous, sad, angry, depressed, and a whole list of emotions I can't describe. I tend to lash out a lot, especially at Finnick.

"That's all you brought me? _Really_ Finnick! I'm STARVING. I NEED MY SHRIMP!"

"I spent days catching that shrimp, and this is the gratitude I get!"

"Damn you Odair!"

"I wasn't the one who knocked you up Everdeen!"

Did he really just say what I thought he said? I have the urge to slap him now…damn these emotions. What is _wrong _with me! I hate being pregnant!

"Just shut up."

Just then I see someone I never wished to see. Gale. He swims toward us, and he looks nervous. Fury runs through my veins and I just want to choke him. He fucking ruined _everything_ between Peeta and me.

"What do you want Gale? Didn't you ruin my life enough as it is? Attempted to rape me and told _everyone_ about Peeta? Now I'm going to die."

"His name is Peeta? Huh."

"I'm losing my patience."

"Katniss. I'm sorry."

"I will never forgive you."

"I regret what I almost did to you. And if I had known Coin would kill you, I would have never told her."

"Ok." _Now leave!_

"I don't want you to die. I expected the Queen to banish you, which was fine by me, but to _kill _you? I won't allow that. I can't imagine life without you. So Coin and I made a deal."

Any deal made with Coin can't be a good idea.

"She said she'll allow you to live only if you become my mate."

I can't believe what I just heard. _Gale and I? MATES!_ I will never agree and Gale knows it. His face says it all. Though there is something more he hasn't told me yet.

"Oh yeah? If I agree, what about my child? It's not yours."

He's holding something back.

"Spit it out."

"If we become mates, then Coin will have your child killed after it's born. To start over."

"You know I will never agree to that Gale."

"I know."

"Why would Coin even consider this? Why can't she just kill me?"

"If she punishes you, she'll have to punish me as well, but she can't." says Finnick.

"And because there is unrest among us. Katniss, everyone loved your father. He's remembered a kind, honest, and brave young man. His voice that calmed the seas brightened up everyone's spirits. After he died, there was a mass grieving. No one hunted for _days._ Now that we've found out he was a human, everyone doubts the Queen. She is supposed to know his true origins. And killing the daughter of the most loved man in the sea doesn't help much either. She is losing our trust. If she kills you, it might spark a rebellion."

"Why should she care what everyone thinks of her? It doesn't matter. She's dying! Finnick will take her place!"

"Coin doesn't particularly want to be remembered as the Queen who deceived us. She wants to be remembered as a hero."

"Her hatred of humans runs deep too. It runs deep in our family. Except me." Remarks Finnick.

"Why?"

"Katniss, my parents were killed in a pirate raid. This kingdom has a _long_ history of humans raiding us. They killed your father too. But that doesn't mean they are all like that. That's why I mated with Annie. Because she's different."

_Like Peeta._ Somehow something doesn't fit right with my father's death. The Queen didn't know he was human? How could that be? Was there something she knew about my father's death that I don't? I recount what my mother said about him...

"_When you where little, he would take you on long trips to land. He took you to the town he grew up in, the places he liked to eat, where he hunted, and where he went to school. I don't know if you remember…you where only five at the time. The Queen wasn't particularly fond of your father doing this, which is why he stopped taking you."_

I realize there has to be something much more sinister than a pirate raid.

**Short chapter, sorry. **

**Since the Olympics are starting tomorrow, I was really hoping if there would be a HG fanfic with the characters as Olympic athletes! If I can't find one, I'll have to write one myself! haha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I am terribly sorry for taking forever. I've been watching the Olympics all day till 12 pm and I've barely had time to even touch the computer. **

_**Katniss' POV**_

Today is the day when the humans invade. Queen Coin says those pirates will return with more ships. According to her scouts, the humans will arrive sometime this evening. Everyone is preparing for the attack except me, Finnick, mother, and Prim. We are prohibited to participate, for obvious reasons, though I'm kind of glad because I know I cannot hurt another human ever since I laid eyes on Peeta Mellark.

That reminds me…there's a good possibility that Peeta might be on one of those ships. Maybe they didn't kill him. Why would they knock him unconscious instead of murdering him? Surely he has to be alive. I _need _to escape this cell if I'm to rescue Peeta. I must. I can't bear the thought of him not with me right now, let alone raising his child alone.

Then it hits me. Darius is our guard. He and I have always been on friendly terms with each other. Maybe he sympathizes with me, and he'll let us go. Maybe.

Everyone in our cell is asleep.

I can see Darius sleeping through the crack in the large stone that seals us from the outside world.

"Pssssst. Darius! Darius! Wake up!

"Uh…wha? Who's there!?"

He immediately positions his spear as if waiting for an attack. Typical.

"Relax. It's me."

"Oh, Katniss you scared me! What do you need anyways?"

"Darius, I need you to let us go. I beg of you."

"You want me to disobey the Queen's orders? I'll let you go, I hate her anyways. Where are you planning to go?"

Darius will never let me go if I tell him that I'm going to rescue Peeta. He will never allow a pregnant lady do such a dangerous feat.

"Coin is going to kill me after the battle ends. I plan on going somewhere far away to raise my child in peace."

"Fine…but please be careful."

He pushes the boulder out of the way, which awakens Finnick, Mother, and Prim. They stare at the guard wide eyed.

"Huh?" says Finnick.

"You're free to go."

"But my grandmother would never-"

"I know. But I hate her. I feel this is my way of showing her that she can't control all of us. You four must all leave immediately. Go somewhere faraway; because once this battle is over, the Queen will punish you!"

We immediately exit our confinement and we enter the main cavern which is completely abandoned except for a few children hiding among the rocks. Apparently everyone left to fight. We are soon faced with the vast blue sea again.

"Where are you going Finnick?"

"Away from _here._ I'm going to see Annie." And he quickly swims away, leaving just me, mother, and Prim.

"And you mother?"

"We're…following you. I thought you had a place in mind."

"I'm so sorry…but I won't be coming with you."

"What!? _Why!?_"

"I'm going to rescue Peeta."

"But you're _pregnant_! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Mom, I have to. I can't leave Peeta. I love him too much. I can't live out the rest of my life without him, and I can't raise the baby alone. I don't want my baby to live its life without a father like me and Prim."

Mother stiffens from what I said, and her eyes start to water.

"Katniss! Please let me come with you! I don't want you getting hurt!" cries Prim.

"I'm sorry. This is something I must do myself."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise, from the bottom of my heart."

_**Peeta's POV**_

Sometimes I wonder how many times I've thought of death ever since I arrived in this hell hole. Every day, it's always the same. She always comes in; torturing me in ways I cannot even wrap my mind around. I cannot tell the difference between dreams and reality. Reality is my worst nightmare.

And he's been coming in too. Torturing and raping the girl next to me. I can barely remember her name, since my mind is in a complete mess_._ All she does is stare at the ceiling, body shaking, and wrists bleeding from the cuffs attached to the wall.

All I want right now is to be free of these binds and kill my torturers. Dozen of ideas drift through my mind of how to dispose of them once and for all.

Suddenly my train of thought is interrupted when Cato enters the room, a huge grin on his face. My blood boils in rage at the sight of him.

"Well sweetheart, did you sleep well last night?"

Last night. Just kill me.

Cato leans down and crawls over the girl, pulling down her filthy dress and begins groping her. I cannot watch. Hearing her pained moans though put me into an uncontrollable fit of rage. Cato notices and taunts.

"I bet you'll like to join in too."

I've had enough. Six months of this will be the death of me. As Cato continues his torture, I pull on the cuffs around my wrists. It's so dark in here that I don't know the state my hands are in right now, and I don't care. Then one of my hands slips through. And then the next. Maybe the blood has allowed me to slip through.

I don't think Cato notices because he's too busying molesting the girl. But I'm free. To do one thing.

I grab Cato's hair and punch him across the face. He lands on the ground, groaning in agony. I go on top of him, and repeatedly strike him over and over. Cato kicks my groin, emitting a pained gasp from my lips. I lie on the floor while Cato leans down on me and snickers.

"Think you can get away Lover Boy? How pathetic…not even that bitch…Katniss, loves-" as soon as he says her name, I wrap my hands around his neck to squeeze the life out of him. He gasps, and his eyes widen in terror. His attempts of pulling my hands from his neck are futile. This fucker will die. I squeeze even harder, and his face turns blue. He ceases to struggle and just stares at me, sheer horror evident in his eyes, which seconds later, turn lifeless.

Even when he is long dead, I still squeeze my hands around him, afraid that he will somehow return back to life. Back to torment me.

"Peeta, he's dead."

I turn my head towards the source of the voice, and I see the girl, Johanna, her eyes showing disbelief.

It's over.

I release Johanna from her bonds, and I grab Cato's sword, holding it tightly as we wait in the room in silence. Minutes turn to hours, as I think of a plan to bust out of here. Then I hear yelling, and screaming outside and I realize it's the perfect opportunity to escape. We go outside into the middle of a chaotic scene.

All around us there is men scurrying about, shouting orders to each, gripping their weapons like their life depended on it. Some men shiver in total fear.

Then we hear it. The singing. Their sweet melodic voices, their song as clear as a bell. Alluring and angelic. Deadly.

Some men foolishly go towards the sides of the ship, and soon, I notice the sleek, wet body of a woman on a balcony, face to face with a sailor. The man appears completely mesmerized by the lady, as if he's been hypothesized by her. The man leans in to kiss her, but the girl grabs his face, and drags him overboard. Other men notice, and soon, more mermaids appear, seducing everyone with their slender, erotic bodies. They entice me too, but my emotions are soon replaced by fear, then anger, and finally complete hatred.

One by one, each mermaid drags a sailor overboard, and the entire ship erupts into chaos. Swords are raised, and gunshots are heard. The mermen arrive next, launching out of the water to grab unsuspecting victims along the way.

A wet hand grabs the balcony, and a girl appears. Though this girl is very familiar with her swirling dark chocolate hair, and grey doe eyes. She climbs over a side and lands on her feet. She tentatively walks towards me, while I back away from her to the other side of the ship. She says my name in that sweet song of hers.

"Peeta."

"Katniss."

But as soon as I say her name, a desire over floods me. A desire to kill. I grab her neck tightly around her as she struggles for breath.

"What have you fucking _done_ to me!? _Traitor…"_

Tears flow down her rosy cheeks, and I instantly feel a pang of guilt. I lessen my grip on her, and then I'm suddenly shoved backwards into the water. I am then face to face with another familiar face, with fury written all over his face. Surprisely, I find myself able to breathe underwater…

_**Gale's POV**_

I glare into the eyes of the man who tried to murder Katniss. He tried to murder my closest friend, the love of my life. No fucking way in hell I'll ever let this creature take her away from me.

Then I notice something. He isn't struggling for breath like the other humans I've drowned. No…he's _breathing._ What does this _mean?_ What the hell is he? No matter…

"You fucking tried to take her life. MY LIFE! She's all I have, and you fucking wanted to take her from me!"

His blue eyes gaze at mine blankly, and I punch him on the cheek, sending him flying off towards some rocks. He hits with a thud, and glares at me vengefully.

I'll just have my fun with him. I thrash him around the boulders with my tail, and I grab his throat, and pull him even deeper into the sea. As we go under, a change appears all over his body. His pants rip off of him, revealing a fish tail, and I let go for him from utter shock.

How did he turn into one of us all of a sudden? How is that even possible? Then I remember what happened to Mr. Everdeen and now I realize…Katniss must have mated with him. Why on earth would she mate with _him?_ This thought enrages me even more, and I am determined to bring him down.

His eyes darken, and he hisses, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth. He smacks me away from him with his tail, but I lunge forward to give him more blows to the face. We struggle through the rocks, then after giving me one final blow, he swims off away from me. I give chase until he reaches the shore, and his tail transforms into a pair of legs and at this point I cannot reach him. I swim into the depths in disappointment.


End file.
